Jewel in the Rough
by Golden Foxfyre
Summary: A prophecy told, while dreaming. And she who is unknowing is but part of a key...
1. Dream Vision

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*  
  
A voice sounded in the distance, gradually becoming clearer to the one who heard the words. "In the days of a near future, the child that was born will become as her ancestors were. For she is a daughter of an apparition and spirit-wise mother with a deadly secret. A secret kept from all who knew her, save her parents. This daughter will be a light to shine in the darkness of a terrible time, that is nearly upon them."  
  
*~  
  
A thunderous pounding on the door woke the dreamer. "Amber, get up! Time to rise and shine!"  
  
She sat up sharply, the dream pushed to the back of her mind. "I'm awake, Tousan!" The teen pushed back a lock of her golden hair.   
  
The door swung open, revealing a man in a police uniform. "Amber, you haven't left the house for a week at least. Today, I want you to go out and have some fun. And I don't want to hear any arguments out of you."   
  
Spring green eyes met sea green. "Are you sure? He could find me again, and I might not be able to control it."  
  
"I remember what happened last time, but I now know that you have whatever it is under control. Get some sun. It isn't natural for you to stay indoors."  
  
Amber sighed, clenching the blankets on her bed in her hands. There wasn't anything she could do when her father was this stubborn. That streak was a hundred miles wide when it came to him, and twice as thick. "All right." She reluctantly agreed. Then, a light blush came to her cheeks. "Umm, Tousan, I need to get dressed and can't do that with you standing in the doorway."   
  
He laughed as he placed his cap on his head and left.  
  
Gracefully, Amber rose from her bed, pulling up the soft green and white blanket and sheets. She lifted her hairbrush from her dresser then ran it through her hair to free it of the tangles it had acquired overnight. After pulling off her pj's she pulled on a soft green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As she opened her sky blue curtains, sunlight spilt into her room. A room with walls painted as a verdant grassland interwoven with flowers and trees.  
  
Once she had finished her breakfast, she slid her feet into her shoes and cleaned up. Where's my... Oh, there it is. The golden key on the fox head key chain was lifted from the counter as she walked towards the door. Her feet carried her outside, then she closed and locked the door behind her.  
  
The beautiful sunny day caught her interest in spite of the doldrums she was in. Sunlight lifted her spirits and the weight that was on her shoulders vanished. The teen moved along, walking into a park that appeared promising.  
  
~  
  
Boton stretched tiredly. The events of the past month had been hard on all of them. "I'm glad we didn't meet under bad circumstances."  
  
"Is that such a relief?" Yusuke queried. "I have a feeling that something isn't right." His brown eyes scanned the area, searching for the source of the threat he felt.  
  
"Can it, Urameshi." Kuwabara snarled. "We need to relax." His hand tightened into a fist as he struggled to control his temper. The same events had worn his patience thinner than a molecule.   
  
Keiko rolled her eyes. "Quit bickering boys. That's all you do." Her tone was mildly reproving and scolding.  
  
Kurama chuckled, green eyes sparkling with mirth. "It's what they're good at. And don't stop them, it can be quite entertaining."   
  
A snort came from above as Hiei glared down at them from his perch. "Don't you fools feel it? There is an apparition nearby."  
  
Kurama stood. That energy feels oddly familiar... Did I know that person when I was younger? "Over there." He began to walk off, not really paying attention to if they were following him or not. Once they arrived, the sight that greeted them was not one they expected.   
  
A golden haired green eyed teen girl sat on the ground near a lake. The energy they felt was radiating from her. It was peaceful, and felt like a fresh spring day, just after the rain.   
  
There's something about her... Kurama continued to gaze at her. I sense an energy hidden deep within her, almost like it's...restrained somehow. But why would it be? His confusion multiplied when a different energy came into the area. An energy that was clearly dangerous.  
  
"There you are, Amber." A masculine voice declared, lined with cold annoyance.  
  
She rose to her feet, fixing an icy glare on the speaker. "Buzz off, Christopher. I told you I wanted nothing more to do with you."  
  
Moving faster than normal eyes could see, he grabbed her arm with a smarting grip. "But I haven't finished with you." Energy continued to radiate off him, that of an enraged demon.   
  
Her eyes narrowed angrily. "Maybe I haven't made myself clear." Amber's tone was low and enraged. Her knee came up swiftly and hit his groin in a crushing blow, one that would have killed a normal man. "You need to cool off."   
  
Chris flung her to the ground. "I think I know a way." A hard hand caught his arm.   
  
"I do believe she told you to leave." Kurama pushed him back. "Do you not understand something so simple?"   
  
He laughed. "So, I see you survived the tournament you were in. But that won't help you much."  
  
Kurama's glare became as cold as ice. Anger was apparent on every feature of his face and his hands were clenched into fists. "You have no idea of what you're getting into. Leave while you still can." His tone was low, filled with rage at the insult he'd been given.  
  
Amber managed to gasp enough air into her lungs to breathe decently. Yet, she still couldn't speak. What about him seems so familiar? And where did he come from? I could've sworn that I was alone here until that... ARGH! Demonic being showed up.   
  
Then, another voice broke into her thoughts. "I doubt even you could survive a bullet in the back." Yusuke snarled. The sound of him charging up his Spirit Gun whined through the air, causing Christopher to flee. 


	2. Danger Begins

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned, would this be 'fanfiction'?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kurama reached down to help her to her feet. "Are you all right, Miss?"  
  
She accepted his help, easily regaining her footing. "Yes. Thank you for the help." Her gaze traveled from one to another. "My name is Callista Amber. It is nice to meet you." I still have the strangest feeling of deja vu.  
  
Then, another voice rose over the horizon. "Amber!"   
  
Oh, I'm screwed. He was on duty here?!? "Over here, Tousan!" She called, rolling her eyes. He finished his approach and was greeted with a, "Tousan, you are a worrywart."   
  
He glared at her, in the way only an angered father could. "That's enough lip. I take it he found you again?"   
  
Amber nodded. "I think he won't be satisfied with 'no' as an answer. Also, they," she gestured to those with her, "frightened him badly. He won't be showing his face around here for at least a week." Then, she returned her father's glare. "And what would your superiors say if they saw you shirking your duty because of your daughter? Go!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" He mockingly saluted her then returned to his patrol.  
  
Hiei gazed intently at her. Odd. He's one of the spring apparitions, descended of those who appeared over a thousand ago. But Amber isn't a full apparition, there is something different about her... He was unaware that his gaze had become a stare.  
  
"That's enough. If you aren't careful, your face will freeze that way." Amber declared.  
  
Hiei blinked. What was so different about her, that it reminded him of the stories his mother had told him when he was a child, so long ago? What could it be?  
  
"Are you all right?" Kurama queried.  
  
Amber gazed into his bright green eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." I feel like I've met him before... Silently, she studied him, as he did her. At last the peculiar sense of deja vu was being dealt with, and in a way they knew best. Not only by sight, but also by scent. "Kurama!" Surprise came through her tone; she'd never counted on seeing him again, her childhood friend.   
  
Yusuke blinked. "You know her?" He queried.  
  
"I did, a good while ago. We went to the same grade school, and she was the only one who would 'dare' to be my friend." Then, Kurama turned to Amber. "When we moved, I thought I would never see you again. I am glad I was wrong."  
  
Amber bit back a chuckle. "You know my father is subject to transfer." I just hope that this time, he won't get transferred after a few months. And if he does, I am going to find a way to stay here. Even if it is on the streets. Then, curiosity overcame her. "Who are your friends?"   
  
"Oh!" He appeared startled. "This is Urameshi Yusuke. The redhead next to him is Kuwabara Kuzuma. Boton is behind Yusuke, and Hiei is still glaring at you." He returned the fire demon's glare, an indication that he should quit while he was ahead. "This," He gestured to the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl, "is Keiko."  
  
"It is nice to meet you." Amber bowed politely, then grew alert. "What's that?"   
  
The rest of the group alerted as well. She was spirit-wise! Then, they noticed the energy she had.   
  
"Just great." Yusuke groaned. "He has a habit of attacking without any reason."   
  
They shuffled the girls behind them in a protective manner. The approaching demon was as dangerous as he was wily. He'd escaped from prison in Spirit World on a number of occasions, each escape more spectacular than the last.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The detective demanded once the demon showed himself.  
  
"Looking for someone." His cold lifeless black eyes scanned the group and found his target. There she is. "Get over here." He growled.  
  
"Go chase your tail." Her tone was angry, and anything but kind.   
  
Kuwabara gazed at her, shocked. Her spirit energy is going through the roof! What in the world is she doing?  
  
"That wasn't a very smart thing to say." He lunged at her before any of the others could react. To their surprise, she evaded his charge with a graceful ease then forced him to the ground.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself." She hissed, keeping her guard up.  
  
With a snarl, he attempted to attack again. But, a sudden tornado kick to his head knocked him down once more. Another angered sound came from him as he leapt to his feet.   
  
Amber sank down into a lion guard, reminding Kurama of her skills in the martial arts. No wonder she could defend herself from him. Her green eyes were snapping angrily.  
  
Quickly, Kurama prevented the others from interfering. "Stop it. Amber has a black belt in the martial arts. His skills are those of a street fighter at best."   
  
"I see." Yusuke began, observing her easily blocking the attacks that came her way. "A girl beating him would be a serious blow to his ego."  
  
"Her spirit energy is soaring." Kuwabara declared, sounding awed. The only other woman they had sensed something similar from was Genkai. Obviously, this girl wasn't related to her.  
  
Kurama smiled. I know what she's up to. I taught her that little trick before my mother moved us.   
  
Amber continued to build up the energy in her palm, dodging and parrying the punches and kicks coming at her. Suddenly, she released the orb of blue spirit energy. The resulting explosion, though low-key, forced the demon to the ground, as well as the air from his lungs. "Now get lost." She turned and walked over to Kurama.  
  
He continued to lay on the ground, gasping for breath. How did she do that? Painfully, he managed to get air back into his lungs before rising to his feet. I won't be able to catch her; she's too skilled. My employer isn't going to be happy. Finally, he turned and left. They were so far beyond his level of skill that they made him appear pathetic. Like an ant taking on an elephant. 


	3. Demons?

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kurama gazed at her before speaking. "Looks like you surprised him." He chuckled.  
  
She shrugged. "I surprise a lot of people that way." Then she glanced at her watch. "I've got to go. Later!" Amber waved to them as she ran off. My father doesn't want me outside the house after he gets home. Will this ever end?  
  
Boton let out a relieved sigh. Now they didn't have to guard their words from her. "Does she even know that her father's an apparition?"  
  
"No." Kurama declared, recalling what he had overheard as a child. "Her parents were afraid that if she knew and told others, they would treat her like a freak."  
  
Hiei snorted. "She could have easily taken care of that."  
  
Keiko glared at him. Honestly, he would never understand! "It wouldn't be that easy, Hiei. Amber has most likely been raised as a human. She wouldn't react like you, thank God."   
  
Again, the fire demon snorted. I know what apparitions are capable of. And Amber can do much more than what she showed earlier.  
  
~  
  
Amber closed the door behind her. "Hello?" She called. Something was telling her that she wasn't alone. An unknown aura was radiating throughout her home. Her ears picked up the sound of softly running feet, then someone grabbed her from behind.   
  
Instantly, she sent her elbow deep into the intruder's abdomen before fliping him over her head. Amber turned and dashed to the door, flinging it open and running out of the house. Two demons were awaiting her and they grabbed her arms, effectively restraining her. "Let go!" She kicked one sharply, seeing the other make a slight gesture from the corner of her eye. The apparition felt a needle sink into her shoulder, then an unwelcome darkness blanketed her mind.  
  
Together, they vacated the area purposely leaving the door open. "Good thing she thought you were alone. If we had all come at her at once, she would've been much more difficult to catch."  
  
The one who'd been flipped rubbed his shoulder. "Easy for you to say. She didn't flip you."   
  
The other two laughed. They had no idea of what she was truly capable of.  
  
Hours later, Amber moaned as she came around. Slowly, she forced herself to a sitting position and glanced at the room she was in. It was bare, and appeared to be hewn out of solid rock. Few windows were in the place, so the light was very dim. It took a few seconds for her sight to completely adjust.  
  
Then, a voice sounded from the shadows. "Well, you're finally awake, Miss Callista." He stepped into the dim light, and she drew back. He laughed darkly. "I see you remember me. Even after all these years, you know who poses a threat."  
  
Her green eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm not a child anymore. You can't hold me here, Carnial."  
  
His had descended rapidly and struck her cheek with a harsh slap. "I will keep you here as long as I see fit. This is where you will stay, half-breed." He snarled. "My son has taken quite a shine to you, though I can't see why." Then, almost to himself, "The powers of nature will be ours!" The demon left the room, closing the door behind him. It locked with an echoing click.  
  
A confused expression came to Amber's face. Half-breed? The powers of Nature? What on Earth is he talking about? She rose to her feet, beginning to look around. There has to be some way out of this room.   
  
Her strides brought her to a window. Great. The windows are barred. Amber sat down, tears streaming down her face. I hate being penned in like this. She felt cramped in the cell, roomy though it was. Imprisoning her was akin to imprisoning a wild animal. They pined for the wide open spaces they had known, and typically didn't do well.  
  
Her tears abruptly halted when she heard the door open. Dark laughter reached her ears, causing her to tense. Not him again.   
  
Christopher stepped towards her, a hardened glint in his eyes. "You aren't going anywhere, Amber."   
  
She leapt to her feet, backing away from him. "Stay back." Her tone was low and vibrant, a clear warning to the demon.  
  
He gazed at her silently, then pulled out a crystal orb. "One day, Amber, this will hold your very soul. Then you will have no choice but to love me." He turned and left the room, once more locking the door behind him.   
  
I need help! The apparition trembled with fear. Powers held by such artifacts were easily felt by the spirit wise. There was no way for her to defend herself from such a power. Her thoughts were drawn back to her childhood friendship with Kurama. The happy times they had spent together, growing beautiful plants under the warm glow of the sun. But those times had passed with the winds. Kurama, please help me. I know you can. 


	4. Rescued

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any anime franchise.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yusuke alerted, feeling the communicator in his pocket vibrate. He cast a swift glance to the clock before answering. "What is it this time?"   
  
"Callista Amber is missing." Boton declared. "Koenma told me that she has powers over nature; powers she is unaware of holding. The demons that captured her are after those powers, and have lengthy criminal records in Spirit World. If they have their way with her, then all of nature could be thrown into chaos."  
  
He blinked, surprised. "Any idea of where they're holding her?"   
  
"Kurama should know that. After all, they've known eachother since they were children. In that way, they are strongly connected." Boton cut the connection, leaving a confused, yet determined, Spirit Detective on the other end.   
  
With a sigh, Yusuke closed his communicator, then started for the door. "Kaasan, there's something I need to take care of." He called to let his mother know that he was leaving. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he found Kurama waiting.  
  
"This way." The reformed demon led him through the city streets. "Boton told you of the connection I share with Amber?" At his friend's nod, he continued. "She was the only friend I had early on in my childhood. That strong bond hasn't faded, so I know where she is."  
  
Yusuke cast a swift glance behind them. "Kuwabara's following us. It figures that he would know a fight is waiting."  
  
"We will need all the help we can get. They have very experienced fighters in their employment." Kurama alerted. Amber was in more danger than she'd been before. One of the demons holding her wanted to take her soul. "We must hurry." Both broke into a run, rapidly exiting the city and suburbs. They halted outside the walled-in yard of a mansion, catching their breath.  
  
Kuwabara finally caught up with them. He panted heavily for a few seconds before speaking. "What is with you two? Anyone in the city could've seen you take off like that!"  
  
Hiei leapt down from the tree he was in. "Don't be an idiot. From their reaction, Amber is very important to Spirit World, and most likely this one as well. We must get her out of there." Then he addressed the entire group. "The guards are scattered throughout the compound. Caution is absolutely imperative."  
  
They leapt into the tree and from its shadows, down into the yard. "All right Kurama, which way?" Yusuke queried.   
  
Kurama closed his eyes, feeling for the familiar life force. "This way." He opened his eyes and ran off, his friends quickly following him. They halted sharply at a locked door.   
  
"I'll take care of this." Hiei pulled out his katana and cut the door to pieces. Then, they entered, running on.  
  
They slid to a halt, a group of demons in front of them. "You aren't going anywhere." One hissed. Unfortunately, they didn't know what they were getting into.   
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara lunged forward, ready to fight. "Get going!" He shouted as he kept the attacking demons busy.  
  
They took off again, running down hallways and into more demons until only Kurama was left.   
  
I am the logical choice. I know where Amber is, they don't.  
  
The maze of stone hallways could've confused anyone, but the bond of friendship could not be fooled. He followed its guidance through the confusing labyrinth, his speed keeping the half asleep guards from realizing he was there.  
  
Then, he sensed fear radiating from Amber and he sped up. He knew what would happen if he got there too late. Be strong Amber. I am coming!  
  
Finally he slid to a halt. This was the room. He could feel her within, and with another who was threatening her. Kurama tried the door, but it was locked. "ROSE WHIP!" The thorny weapon appeared and sliced through the door easily, allowing him to enter. 


	5. Now She Knows

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? No, I don't. It's not mine.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Amber glanced up as the door opened. Christopher had returned, and with the orb. She leapt to her feet, backing away from him. Suddenly, something hard and cold snapped around her ankles, holding her in place.  
  
With a maniacal grin, the demon came closer; holding the orb towards her. She struggled wildly in her attempt to get away as he continued to approach.  
  
Without any warning, the door splintered open allowing Kurama to run in. The situation he took in with a single glance. His whip whistled through the air and wrapped around Christopher's wrist. Kurama jerked backwards sharply, causing the orb to go flying. It crashed against the wall and shattered. "Leave her alone."   
  
"How did you get in here?" He demanded.  
  
"Obviously through the door." Kurama pulled his whip back and kicked Chris sharply in the gut. He ducked the return blow then the sound of shattering metal reached their ears.  
  
Amber had broken free, angering the dark demon. He turned to catch her and was kicked to the ground. Kurama dashed forward and grabbed her arm. They ran through the maze of corridors. She easily kept up with him as those who had accompanied the spirit fox demon joined them.  
  
Abruptly the group slid to a halt in the drab and colorless hallway. Carnial stood before them, blocking the path. He cracked his knuckles, gazing at them intently. "I would've preferred it if you hadn't resisted, half-breed. Now this has to get ugly."  
  
Amber shrank behind Kurama, scared half to death. Her fear radiated from her; she wasn't powerful enough to defend herself from this demon.  
  
"Stay away from her." the fox growled. Those with him stared at him in shock. They'd never heard him use that tone before.   
  
In his hand, he clenched the seed of the Death Plant. Anger rolled off of him. Never, in all of his days, had he been this enraged. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.   
  
Hiei realized what was going on. Well, I see what is going on even if they don't. It is a love that was meant to be. He held in a snort. This was something he hadn't expected.   
  
"You won't get in my way, fox-spawn." The enraged demon lunged, then felt something sink deep into his abdomen. They moved away from him, allowing him to crash into the wall. He pulled back, then a voice rang out.  
  
"SHOT GUN!!!" Yusuke cried. His spirit energy hammered their enemy, forcing him back. Each place that had been hit smoked slightly.  
  
"Why protect her?!" He roared, lunging towards them again. They scattered, away from his blows.   
  
This doesn't look good. How are we gong to stop him? Yusuke dodged the blows aimed at him. What the.... There was a plant growing from the demon's abdomen. "Kurama, is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes. It is the Death Plant." Kurama drew Amber behind him again, in a protective manner. Even though he was half-dead, he was still extremely dangerous. His instincts were screaming for him to protect her from him, even at the cost of his own life. His green eyes narrowed as he observed the actions of the demon. He appeared intoxicated. Odd. The plant rarely has that effect on its victims.   
  
Amber trembled behind the spirit fox. She was still very much afraid, but with him near her, she felt safer. It was almost as if he was protecting her with his very being. Spring green eyes continued to watch warily as he staggered towards Kuwabara only to get deflected by a punch to the face.  
  
Reeling from the force, he stumbled into Hiei. The fire demon angrily slashed open Carnial's arm, causing blood to splash over the walls and floor.  
  
Carnial pulled back, staggering over his own feet. Clumsily, he collided with Yusuke and was shoved from the Spirit Detective and into the wall. His cranium cracked against the bloodstained barrier. He fell to the floor.  
  
Finally, consciousness fled from him, his spirit energy too low to keep him awake any longer. They turned and ran from the building as the energy signature vanished entirely. The group entered a forest. Only there did they stop to catch their breath. They had been running for a fairly long time, and although they weren't exhausted, they were a little winded.  
  
Two new voices came through the wood, causing them to tense. Then, the majority of them relaxed. They recognized the voices that were coming to their ears. Boton and Koenma emerged from the shadows. Both were relieved to see that the group had retrieved Amber.   
  
Boton stepped forward. "Amber you might want to sit down for this." Her tone was gentle as she guided her to a fallen tree. Her stern gaze to the others made them realize they should sit too.  
  
After all were seated, Boton joined them. "He's Koenma." She whispered to Amber. That was one question answered before it was asked.   
  
The young god drew a breath. He had no idea as to how she would react to this. "Callista Amber, this is very important." Koenma appeared troubled. "Your father is a spring apparition, and your mother was spirit wise. From our records, we managed to discern that she had a secret that was never told." His eyes narrowed slightly as he thought of how to phrase this. "You have more abilities than you realize. Such power is what the demons were after. There are aspects of nature that you can easily manipulate."  
  
Confusion was clear on her face. She clearly didn't understand what was going on. Little by little, comprehension dawned and her face cleared. All those times she had coaxed plants to flower out of season and the trust new life had in her; now it made sense. 


	6. First Transformation

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Why wasn't I ever told?" Amber queried.  
  
Kurama sighed at her question. How he knew this he didn't really understand. "You weren't told for your own safety. Discretion hadn't yet developed when you were a child and you would have told too many people."  
  
Koenma nodded in agreement. "Amber, now that some of the weaker demons know about this, it will only be a matter of time until the more powerful ones do. Your fighting skills will have to improve, because, frankly, right now they aren't enough." Then he turned to the fox demon. "The Death Plant was overkill Kurama. You could've stopped him without killing him."  
  
The group scowled at him. "I think you're wrong there, Koenma. I saw how angry and determined he was. Nothing short of death would have stopped him." Yusuke declared.  
  
A snapping twig caused them to alert, spring to their feet and whirl around. A demon stood there, and it was clear that he knew Kurama's secret. "Isn't this a surprise. All of you in one place." He threw a handful of sparkling dust into Kurama's face.  
  
He stumbled back, red hair falling over his shoulders. A strong wind started to blow and the familiar wailing howl of a fox sounded. Once the dust flung up by the wind settled, it revealed a taller being, with shoulder length silver hair, fox ears and a tail. His eyes were now a golden color instead of the green they had been.  
  
Quickly, the others flinched away from him.  
  
"What do you want?" The fox demon demanded.  
  
"What I've always wanted. To kill you." The attacker shifted to his demon form, causing Amber to cry out in shock.  
  
I can't let this happen! She felt rooted to the ground, even though she wanted to help. As he leapt to attack, she still couldn't move. Then, she noticed he was attacking her! Amber dropped to the ground and rolled away while sending a kick to his rear.  
  
The demon managed to pull her to her feet and held her in a restraint position. "If you attack me, she goes too."  
  
The spirit fox demon held still, trembling with rage. He didn't dare attack, for that would harm Amber. His entire being wouldn't let him do that. "Using another life as your shield is the act of a coward." He snarled, clenching his hands into fists.   
  
"Maybe, but now I see the anger in your eyes. I want to kill you when you fight at your best and that is when you're angry." He threw her aside, breaking her ribs in the same motion. She cried out as she collided with the ground.  
  
A deep growl came from Kurama as he lunged at the one who'd harmed her. "Kurama! No!" Her cry warned him of the danger he'd put himself in, and his fury instantly grew cold.  
  
The others were shocked; he'd actually listened to her! In that form, he was a little out of control when challenged. They had seen that first hand in the Dark Tournament. But he seemed to care about more than himself in this form when she was near. What was it about her that broke through the stone wall that separated his conscious from the fox demon within? Or had it always been there, hidden from all sight and knowledge?  
  
Then, a wailing wind rose. It startled Boton; few apparitions had the power to transform, but that wind... Amber! The ferry girl turned to stop her, but was too late. The transformation was already underway. No! It's too dangerous! Does she even know what she's doing? A few seconds later, the process was complete.  
  
A gentle hand caught his wrist, stopping the killing blow. "That's enough, Kurama. You've made your point." Her voice was gentle, yet firm.  
  
He stopped attempting to punch the other demon and turned. Golden eyes widened in surprise. It was Amber, yet not. She'd changed. Her golden hair was much longer, flowing down past her waist. A set of golden fox ears she bore, matching her hair to perfection. Her tail flowed from her back gracefully and the ensemble was completed by her flowing white dress. Clearly she was taller than she had been.   
  
"Don't kill him. Remember all you've learned? Killing him would be like throwing that out the window." Amber declared.  
  
He calmed, shifting back to his human form, followed by Amber. Once she finished her transformation, she winced and held her ribs.  
  
Instantly, Kurama was at her side, steadying her. "How did you do that?" He queried.  
  
"I don't know. Amber sat down with his help, then gazed into his eyes. "I just knew you shouldn't kill him. There are better ways."  
  
The boys turned around while Boton bound the apparition's ribs. Once she'd finished, they turned back around.  
  
It's most unusual that she can transform. Few spring apparitions have one, and even fewer have the power to reach it. Amber is more powerful than we thought." Hiei mused. 


	7. Foxes in Peril

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, so quit asking already!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Amber's father halted sharply. Over the course of the weeks, his daughter had changed. Now he could see why. She was in the backyard with the Spirit Detective and his friends. Apparently, they had been training her; which was something her father was leery of. In all the fighting of his past, it had only caused him pain and loss. He didn't want her going through that. Yet, he couldn't help but notice...  
  
Her speed had increased greatly, as had her control over her spirit energy. Now she was easily keeping up with Kurama as they worked on their hand to hand combat skills. Even in midair as they were, they continued the session. They landed from their leaps then noticed Lt. Callista.  
  
"Hello, Lt. Callista." Kurama greeted. He could somehow tell that he didn't quite approve of what they were doing.   
  
"Tousan!" Amber flung her arms around him happily. He returned the embrace, confused and his temper cooling. One skill he hadn't forgotten was sensing the spirit energy of others. It was applied to his daughter and nearly left him reeling. She was much more powerful than she had been.  
  
He held her out at arm's length. "Amber why are you doing this?"   
  
The group bit back a collective sigh. Did he still think he could hide his daughter from those who wished to abuse her power, to steal it from her?   
  
Yusuke decided to speak up. "Lt. Callista, she needs to keep progressing in her fighting skills. The demons that tried to take her power before won't be the last. This is for her own safety."  
  
The officer blinked, shocked. "Who told her?!" I don't want to loose her.   
  
Amber removed her father's hands from her shoulders. "Koenma told me." She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "And why didn't you ever say anything about this? It is my life threatened by the demons."  
  
"I said nothing about your heritage because I thought this wouldn't happen." He sighed. I've never seen her look so angry before. The officer glanced about. Amber would be safer in their company than she was in anyone else's save his. "Be careful Amber." He turned to leave. "They marked me for a double-shift." He left and entered his squad car.  
  
The detectives appeared surprised as Amber laughed. She managed to get her fit under control. "He's always been that way. You get used to it after fifteen years."   
  
"Watch out!" Kurama cried, tackling her.   
  
A wave of spirit energy soared over them and vanished into the distance. He glanced down and noticed the position they were in. Blushes spread across their faces as they got up.   
  
The one who'd fired the attack snorted from his perch. "Detectives. Like that will stop anything."  
  
An angered growl came from Hiei as his hands tightened into fists. He didn't like being insulted, and that had been underhanded.  
  
Before anyone could react, he grabbed Amber. Unfortunately for him, she had no intention of being dragged anywhere. Angered, he attempted to fling her over his shoulder, then fell back with a burning pain in his gut. I had better make this look like a random attack. He realized.  
  
Amber leapt back. "If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you've lost it." She snarled. Her friends gathered around her, showing they were a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Seemingly in fear, he fled. Even though he wasn't frightened of them, together they were too much for him.  
  
"That was close." Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"What else do you expect of them?" Yusuke queried. He had a valid point. Demons often had a habit of doing that. They would come so close to attacking, then retreat at the slightest sign of danger.   
  
The wind blew softly as most of the group left.   
  
Then, Kurama approached Amber. "Do you feel that?" He queried.  
  
"Yes. That's why I'm so tense." Two pairs of green eyes scanned the area.  
  
Danger radiated from all directions, making it impossible for them to pin it down to a single source. Suddenly, a dark cloud rolled into the yard. They flung up their arms in a protective manner. Harsh coughing came from them as the gases built up in their systems.  
  
"A sedative." Amber gasped, fighting it as hard as she could.  
  
"I've noticed." Kurama blinked rapidly, trying to force the drowsiness away.  
  
Slowly, the fell to the ground unable to stand any longer. Unwelcome blackness blanketed their minds, sending all conscious thought into oblivion. 


	8. Spirit Merging

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A groan escaped Amber as she woke. I'm getting sick of waking up in dark rooms with headaches. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. The room was extremely dark, lit only by the faint glow of the stars and the moon. She'd been out for a while. "Kurama?" Her voice echoed in the room.  
  
"I'm here, Amber." His hand touched her shoulder. "I won't allow them to harm you."  
  
She shifted uneasily on the stone floor of their prison. "Somehow, I think they're after something else."  
  
Light flooded into the room, making them squint. "You should listen to her, fox." The speaker showed himself. "Both of you are here for a different purpose. They will come for you and when they do, they will not like the sight. All of you will die together." He left and darkness engulfed them once more.  
  
Kurama snarled angrily.  
  
"Calm yourself. There could be a way to warn them." Amber declared. Her sight adjusted to the darkness and she rose to her knees; kneeling in front of Kurama. "We must concentrate. Only one will hear us." She took his hands in hers. Together they reached out, for one mind among their friends.  
  
What the... Yusuke cried. He hadn't felt the touch of minds on his before.  
  
Relax, it's us. Kurama declared.  
  
Where are you? he queried, concerned.   
  
We don't know, Yusuke. Amber stated. They're using us as bait for the rest of you. If you are coming, be careful. Her warning was stressed by the vivid feeling of danger.  
  
We will be, don't worry. Oh, before you cut the connection, the ones that caught you are a group of demons that hunt other demons as well as humans. Some of them are fond of... Torture. He hesitated on the last word, an indication that he was worried about them and angered about what might happen. Yusuke cut the connection to let the rest of the group know.  
  
Kurama and Amber released each other's hands, leaned over and panted. "That was more difficult than I thought it would be." The fox demon managed to say.  
  
Amber met his gaze, green eyes reflecting the little light available to them. The glow startled her companion. "Relax. It isn't like yours aren't glowing." She chuckled softly. "They are, I can see it." Then, a hiss of pain escaped her. What's going on? Why does it hurt so much?  
  
Kurama drew her into a comforting hug. He could feel her trembling, the tauntness of her muscles. "I'm here, Amber." I should tell her. She doesn't even know what's happening to her, or how long this is going to last. "The pain won't last long. I went through this as well, when my spirit energy was high enough." He ran a hand through her silken hair in an attempt to soothe her. "You are taking on some of the characteristics of the fox while you are still in human form. There is no need to fear it." He managed to soothe her until the wave of pain passed. Then he realized how precious little she knew about her heritage. "There is something else you should know."   
  
"What?" Her voice was soft and weak, from the pain she'd recently gone through. She snuggled up to him, knowing another wave could come at any minute.   
  
"Rarely do spring apparitions have another form. It is even rarer that they have the power to achieve it. Amber, your transformation is a sign, the mark of an apparition who can become a great warrior."  
  
She managed to meet his gaze. One set of glowing green eyes gazed into the other.  
  
During this time, Kurama felt a pull he couldn't explain. A pull towards the apparition in his arms. He leaned towards her, apparently unaware of his action. An electric charge shot through them as their lips met in a kiss. His arms tightened around her in a protective manner. I finally understand why I was never attracted to the other girls. I was waiting for her. Huh? What's this? There was something odd he could sense in her spirit energy. True, her mother had been spirit-wise, but this was a totally different feeling.  
  
It felt like a signature bequeathed by a grandparent, one given by a very powerful spirit fox demon. This signature felt like her grandfather. With a start, he realized the truth. He'd met her grandfather once, and realized who he was. He was too young at the time to make the connection to her mother. So, this is why he encouraged our friendship. He knew my spirit energy would build up to the right level before hers, and I could help her through the pain.  
  
They pulled apart, panting for breath. Both tensed very quickly; someone was coming and dragging another along with him. A harsh "Get in there!" Sounded and the startled cry of a drugged demon reached their ears.  
  
"I recognize the scent. It's Jin." Kurama declared. He started to rise, then was pulled back to Amber with a suddenness that startled him. A soft kiss stopped his protest.  
  
"I love you." She whispered before they rose to see to the new prisoner. After what Yusuke had told them, they had a feeling Jin might be more than drugged. 


	9. When Demons Strike

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kurama gently aided Jin away from the walls.   
  
"Kurama, what are ye doin' here?" He queried, his voice slurred by the sedative.  
  
"We were caught, obviously." Amber declared, startling the Wind Master. "Calm down, I'm not going to bite." Once she'd seen that he had calmed, she spoke again. "My name is Amber."  
  
"Nice t` meet ye." Jin blinked. "Wish I weren't so dizzy." His companions chuckled.   
  
"It's a side effect of the sedative. It'll pass." Kurama declared.  
  
Amber sat a ways off while the other two spoke of battles past. She was hugging her knees to her chest. There has to be some way for us to get out of here. Her gaze fell to the barred windows. The plants aren't strong enough to break the bars.   
  
A few explosions in the distance startled them to their feet. The dim light proved how far away their allies were.  
  
"Sounds like Toya was mad enough t` use spirit energy." Jin observed. He knew his friend well enough to recognize his attacks.  
  
Amber gazed intently at the door. A fetid scent was coming from the hallway and it was making her eyes water. "That stinks!" She exclaimed.  
  
Kurama nodded in agreement then growled softly. "Someone's coming." They shielded their eyes as the lights came on.   
  
Before they could react hands grabbed them then restrained them in chains. The group of demons that stood before them were angry with the world in general and felt pleasure when they tortured other beings.  
  
"This does nae look good." Jin declared, trying to break free from the chains.  
  
Then, one of them turned around. "Mazaki!" Kurama growled, recognizing him. He struggled as well, trying to get free.   
  
Suddenly, more explosions sounded and they were nearby. "Don't fret, fox-demon. They will get here and not like the sight before them." He and two others pulled out what were unmistakably whips. The scent of metal intertwined with leather and glass came to those who could smell it. The weapons whistled through the air, striking the prone people forcefully.  
  
Three voices cried out in pain as the beating continued.   
  
Amber felt a primal anger that was being driven towards unrestrained rage with each strike of the whip on herself and her friends. Kurama's voice quit reaching her ears; he was no longer crying out. They had forcibly shifted him to his demon form as he weakened, knowing it would weaken him more. If this continued it would kill all of them, so logically, it had to stop.  
  
She cried out in rage. A howling wind blew the lashes aside and made the torches that lit the chamber flicker wildly. Her powers over nature rusted the chains that bound her into dust. Her power continued to rise, and a very different person seemed to emerge from her.   
  
Scared half to death, the unarmed demons stumbled back. The apparition had transformed. Once again, her golden hair fell past her waist and golden fox ears graced her head. A golden tail and flowing white dress completed the ensemble. Her ears flicked, catching the sounds of their allies coming nearer with each passing second.  
  
Almond shaped green eyes narrowed with rage. A fierce primal fire burned within them, showing that she had a power they couldn't dream of. "Get back." She hissed, gathering an orb of spirit energy in her palm. It pulsed an angry red, terrifying even the most seasoned demon in the group.   
  
The cell door shattered under the impact of four people and those people lunged at the demons. All of them, even the three torturing the restrained demons were drawn into the fierce battle.   
  
Amber calmed, turning her attention to the others. She aged what held them to dust and gently lowered them to the ground. Both were gravely injured, but Kurama was worse than Jin. A healing light came from her hands as they touched the spirit fox demon. His wounds closed and some of his energy was restored. He shifted back into his human form, green eyes flying open in shock.  
  
The vixen turned to Jin, who was staring at her in shock. Her hands lightly touched him, the healing light racing over his body. Deep lacerations closed without a trace, not a scar remained on him from the beating.  
  
She fell from her demon form back to her human one and her legs buckled. Kurama shot to his feet and caught her before she hit the ground. It seems her transformation healed her. That's good, but why didn't it earlier? "Amber?" He queried.  
  
"I'll be all right. I only need some rest." She fell asleep in his arms, snuggled against his chest.   
  
They left the building, then Kurama noticed why Amber was so drained. Those who were partially apparition didn't do well in such an area. Her human and demon blood had saved her as well as them. Now she needed something they couldn't give.   
  
"Yusuke," he began, "she needs more advanced training. That is something we cannot give." The demon gazed down at his sleeping love, knowing that what they were going through wasn't over by a long shot.  
  
The Spirit Detective glanced at them quickly. "I think Genkai may be willing to help in that department. That is, if Amber is willing to go to Spirit World and train herself half to death." 


	10. Spiritual Training

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
(remote area of Spirit World)  
  
Genkai gazed silently at Amber. She's very different from Yusuke. True, she paces herself, but then again she takes this so seriously.  
  
The apparition continued through her exercises, concentrating on the motions of the ancient art. Each graceful, flowing movement could be lethal if employed in the right way. Her spirit energy continued to build, then her sensei spoke up.   
  
"That's it Amber." Genkai declared. Then she instructed her on how to manipulate her spirit energy into the Shot Gun. Grasping the concept, she managed to learn it within the space of the hour. Amazing. Kurama told me she had great potential, but I didn't realize there was so much of it. She could be able to learn what Yusuke couldn't really master.   
  
Amber did her cool-down stretches before sitting down next to her teacher. Her green eyes were bright with excitement; she'd learned so much. That alone had boosted a failing self-esteem.  
  
"You're a quick study, Amber. Yusuke didn't even learn as fast."  
  
She shrugged. "When I'm learning, I have fun. And the more fun I have, the faster I learn."  
  
They alerted as a group of new spirit energies made itself known. The voices coming from the group were familiar, so they really didn't need to be on their guard. One voice briefly rose above the others, anger evident in his tone.  
  
The group emerged from the forest they were near. Four were trying to persuade the officer not to continue this course of action. They knew from experience that she needed all the training she could get. But his anger was blinding him to the wisdom they were showing, hard-earned though it was. His only concern was his daughter, who hadn't come home for a good while now.   
  
"There you are!" Lt. Callista appeared relieved. "They wouldn't tell me anything."  
  
Amber rolled her eyes. As always, he worried too much. "There's nothing for you to worry about, Tousan. I've been with Genkai-sensei the whole time."  
  
He appeared startled. Sensei? She's been teaching my daughter? I don't like it. Amber could end up dead like her mother did.   
  
Genkai gazed at him with a penetrating stare before drawing him away to speak with him privately.  
  
Without fear of an adult explosion, they relaxed.   
  
"How's it been going?" Yusuke queried.  
  
Her green eyes continued to sparkle. "They training's been tough, but I handled it." She stretched lightly, ridding her muscles of some residual stiffness. They could tell that she was in much better shape she'd been when they left her here. That and her spirit energy had become more disciplined as well as powerful. "I take it that you didn't tell my father where I was."  
  
"True. He would've been even angrier, if that was possible." Hiei declared.   
  
The apparition rolled her eyes. Her father had fallen from a great height and showed no interest in recovering what had once been his. Hopefully, Genkai would set him right.  
  
Kurama gazed at her silently. He'd missed her more than he'd realized. The brilliant sunlight of the day shone on her golden hair, catching his attention.  
  
Amber glanced up at him and lightly blushed. No one had ever stared at her like that before. It wasn't something she was used to dealing with.  
  
Their friends had noticed this, but decided not to give them grief about it. Considering that the two of them could defeat all the others if they worked together, that would've been a poor choice.  
  
Footsteps came from the distance. "Amber," her father grabbed her arm, "you've spent enough time here." He attempted to drag her off and found that she wasn't moving.   
  
"Otousan, stop it. Genkai-sensei has taught me many things. You can't hide me from them. Sooner or later, another will find me. It is better that I am prepared for them." Her tone was hard and flat, which startled him. "Face it, I'm not a hidable little girl anymore."   
  
He muttered softly.  
  
"What was that, Lt. Callista?" Yusuke queried.  
  
"I said: I hoped she wouldn't inherit that attitude from her mother." That time, he spoke clearly.  
  
"Attitude or not," Genkai began, "Amber has a point. You can no longer hide her. All manner of spirits, from apparitions to demons, could potentially attack. And you, you have lost your edge. No longer do you fight as apparitions do. You need to relearn those skills."  
  
He scowled at them before leaving. Apparently, he didn't like being reminded of that.  
  
"He didn't have to be so rude." Kuwabara declared.  
  
Hiei snorted, keeping his comment to himself. If he said what he was thinking in Genkai's presence, she would most likely kick him clear across Spirit World.  
  
"What Genkai said reminded my tousan of a touchy subject. He doesn't want to deal with it." 


	11. Magical Dreams

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~*  
  
Kurama halted from his run, catching a familiar, intoxicating scent. He followed it deeper into the wood, then blinked when he found the source.  
  
Amber knelt in the starlit clearing. She was in her transformation, which made her even more appealing to his eyes. The pale light reflected off her golden hair and white dress, giving the scene a peaceful quality that was sadly lacking in life.  
  
Slowly, he began to approach her. His triangular ears were upswept to catch the smallest sound. "Amber." He called.  
  
Gracefully, she rose to her feet and turned to him. "Kurama, I've been waiting for you."   
  
The fox stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. This place added to the contentment, but he was still confused about something. "Why are we here?"   
  
"I don't know." The vixen placed her golden head on his white clad shoulder. "I was sleeping, then the next minute, I was here." Her voice was muffled by his clothing.  
  
The barking of a distant fox reached their ears, causing them to tense. In a protective manner, he drew Amber behind him after releasing her from his embrace. Neither of them knew who was approaching, so caution poured from them.  
  
Someone in the shadows of the wood snorted. "Relax, both of you." It was a voice they found strangely familiar. The speaker showed himself, stepping into the silvery light of the clearing. A fox demon who was once a rich, shining black but now bore the mixture of salt and pepper from time. He chuckled, seeing their shock. "Don't remember me? Amber, I'm hurt."  
  
She gazed into his brown eyes, seeing the vibrance that had been in her mother's. "Grandpa?"  
  
The elder demon walked over to them. "Didn't you ever wonder why your mother was spirit wise?" His eyes were kind. "Calm down, sweet vixen. Yukari kept it a secret from everyone. But now you must know." His gaze shifted to the other. "Kurama Yoko, take good care of her. There is something very important both of you must accomplish." His hard eyes softened. "I knew the two of you would become close enough for me to contact you this way. What I didn't know was that love would be part of it."  
  
"Grandpa?" Amber appeared confused.  
  
He smiled, old eyes twinkling in delight. "This is not your father's choice, sweet vixen. I can see that you love eachother." Then, he vanished from sight, leaving two very confused foxes behind him.   
  
Amber gazed at Kurama, blushing. Was it really that obvious?  
  
"Don't blush, Amber." He pulled her back into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him in return. "He is right, it is your choice."  
  
With a sigh, she dropped her head back to his shoulder. "True, but my father will have a fit."  
  
"Let him." Kurama declared. He gently removed her head from his shoulder and tilted her face up so he could see it better. His instincts took control once more and the demon met her lips in an electrifying kiss.  
  
Amber closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. But, something was pulling them from the dream, forcing them back to themselves.  
  
*~  
  
Kurama sat up sharply, panting. He pushed back a lock of his red hair, his hand coming into contact with heated skin. That was intense. I wanted to do so much more... He trailed off and shook his head, trying to force those thoughts away. It seems that her grandfather agreed to our relationship.  
  
"Suiichi," his mother knocked on the door before opening it slightly, "are you all right? I heard you shouting."  
  
He blinked. I wasn't aware of that. "I'm fine, Kaasan. Sorry if I woke you." His reply calmed her so she closed his door and returned to bed.   
  
He lay back down, pulling his blankets back up over him. As sleep stole its way back over him, one single thought sounded in his mind. Amber.  
  
~  
  
Amber caught her breath, wiping the sweat from her brow. The dream had been very intense, and she was heavily blushing, recalling what she had felt from Kurama. Why did Grandpa do that? She sighed, running a hand thorugh her golden hair. Grandpa's right. So is Kurama. This is my choice, not my father's. Why let him come between me and someone I love? I'll let him have that fit.  
  
Then, she rose to her feet and walked out to her balcony. Her green gaze shifted to the twinkling stars set in the night sky. "Why? What's going on?"  
  
Another voice sounded. "You know, you should be in bed." Boton declared.  
  
She cast a glance to the spirit. "You know why I'm awake. Why did he do that?"  
  
Boton sighed. "Your grandfather is dying. He knew you would have to know about this and have strong friends by your side."  
  
Amber appeared troubled. In her dream he was still strong and healthy looking. Then, she remembered the strange scent that accompanied him. The scent of lingering death that was brought on by an unknown force. 


	12. One of Tweleve

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the show, this wouldn't be fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
She finished braiding back her golden hair, then rose to her feet. Amber left her room, heading for the front door. After exiting, she closed and locked it behind her. I'd better get going. Kurama's waiting for me. Her strides carried her away, not paying attention to the cars racing past the sidewalk.  
  
"There you are." Boton placed her hand on the teen's shoulder. "Come on, Amber, we've been waiting for you."   
  
She laughed, freeing her arm from the ferry girl's grasp. "You're full of energy today." The apparition followed her to Yusuke's home.  
  
"I see you found her, Boton." He turned to Amber. "Come in." The Spirit Detective led them into the living room, where the other three were already waiting.  
  
Silently, Amber sat next to Kurama. Unseen by the others, his hand found hers. Their hands came together in a strong grasp that comforted the uneasy vixen.  
  
"What is this about, Yusuke?" Kurama queried. He sounded cautious. This was most likely a very dangerous situation.  
  
"I haven't a clue. Hopefully this'll clear it up." Yusuke held up the video cassette that Boton brought with her. "She said he wanted all of us to watch it."  
  
Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "I hope this isn't another one of his ego trips."  
  
Amber rolled her eyes.   
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara!" she and Yusuke chorused. It became so quiet in the room that you could hear a cricket chirp.  
  
Hiei snorted, snatched the tape from the detective and popped it into the VCR. "Quit goofing off. We should find out what the toddler wants." He pressed the play button then sat back down.  
  
The blank screen was replaced by the image of Koenma sitting at his desk. "Good afternoon, everyone. Please pay close attention to what I have to say." He sighed. "We have been receiving reports that are very disturbing. The tombs of ancient sorcerers, worldwide, have been robbed. Items of powerful magic are missing. These items were meant to follow their creators into the afterlife, which they obviously did not. Twelve demons have the twelve items, and these demons come from a rather nasty area of the Makai. It has been rumored that they are front men for an ancient demon that has been a foe to the Callista family line for generations.  
  
As to what the magic does, it has greatly increased the speed, power and agility of those using it. The most powerful item, that belonged to a sorceress princess, instantly heals any injury given. Watch carefully." Images of the stolen items scrolled across the screen. "Be cautious; the demons that have these items are very dangerous. Stay levelheaded."  
  
Then the tape stopped. "I hope everyone got a good look at those items. I have a feeling that we will be seeing one soon." Boton declared.  
  
Amber glanced about uneasily. There was something in the air; an electric tension that caused all of them to alert. As one, they stood and left the house.   
  
"We'd better get out of the city. I have a feeling that this is going to get ugly." Yusuke declared.   
  
The group broke into a run, rapidly exiting the city. To them, cars, buildings and people became blurs; their speed was so great. Suddenly, on the edge of a forest, in the city park, an explosion cut them off. They flung up their arms to protect their eyes from the flying debris.  
  
When the dust cleared, they lowered their arms to see a shallow crater in front of them. This crater boasted a demon in the middle of it. Mud brown eyes glared at them from underneath rakish bangs. "So you are the ones."  
  
Their eyes were drawn to his forearm. He wore a manacle, emblazoned with an ankh. They tensed, feeling magic being drawn from it to increase their enemy's spirit energy.   
  
The demon then glared at them, causing them to shudder. "DARK TORMENT!!!" He cried. His attack shot towards them and they scattered. It hit the ground, gouging out a new crater.   
  
Kurama pulled out a blood red rose. "ROSE WHIP!" His thorny weapon whistled through the air then wrapped around the demon's arm, just above the manacle. The fox demon pulled back on it, forcing the arm into a new position.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!" Yusuke roared. The bullet of spirit energy struck the restrained arm and blood spurted from the wound as he pulled his arm free.  
  
A red welt was around his arm, a welt that was bleeding from the thorns of the rose whip.  
  
Amber leapt back, dodging the kick he'd sent at her. "Get the manacle off him!" she cried, dodging again. Then she hit the side of his head with a tornado kick.  
  
Hiei drew his katana. "With pleasure." He blurred out of sight, then a pained scream broke out. The muddy-eyed demon clutched at the stump of his forearm, where the blood freely hit the ground.  
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara sliced obliquely, cleanly cutting the demon's head from his body. 


	13. Realization

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: How could I own this show? Hello, I don't own any company that does.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Boton declared, gazing at the body.  
  
Amber blocked that from her view and knelt next to the severed arm, gazing at the manacle. Lightly, her fingers brushed the engraved ankh and it released the wrist. She leapt back in shock, green eyes wide. "Nani?!"  
  
"Calm down, Amber." Kurama picked up the item then approached her. "I have a feeling that this is tied to life-energies."  
  
Boton took it from the fox demon. "This'll be safer in Spirit World." She turned to go, brushing against the vixen.   
  
The apparition flinched away from her. There was something about that magic that made her uneasy. "Please keep that away from me." Her voice wavered slightly as she fought her fear.   
  
Kurama drew her away. "What frightened you?" He gently queried, his hand tilting up her face, which she had cast down in fear.  
  
Green eyes met and held. "The magic felt out of harmony with nature." She rubbed her arms, trying to still her rattled nerves. Kurama slid his hand into hers, giving hers a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Come with me." He led her away, through the tree line and into the shadows of a forest in full-bloom. They halted in a clearing, as green as an emerald, that was quiet and still. Sunlight streamed down on them, warming the chill of evil from their bones. "Amber are you all right?"  
  
"Yes." Her eyes regained their usual twinkle. "I don't know why that happened." She cocked her head to one side. "I think your mother is worried about you."  
  
A mischievous twinkle came to his green eyes. Kurama sprang into a run, drawing her along with him. She easily kept up as they sprinted through the streets of the city to his home.  
  
They halted on a shaded porch in front of the door, laughing. "I can't believe you did that, you sly fox!" Amber cried through her laughter. Finally, they got themselves under control, and just before the door opened.  
  
"Suiichi, there you are. You had me worried." a woman declared.  
  
"Gomen, Kaasan." Then he met his mother's gaze. "Do you remember Amber?"   
  
Mrs. Minnamo appeared confused for a second then recognized the golden-haired girl with her son. That girl had been the only one in Nagasaki that dared to be his friend, even after she'd seen his explosive temper. "Yes, I remember her. Is this her?" She gazed to the apparition silently.  
  
He nodded, "Yes, Kaasan."  
  
She pulled car keys out of her purse. "If you could keep an eye on your sister, I'd appreciate it." Mrs. Minnamo walked into the garage and retrieved her car. After she'd drove away, they entered the house.  
  
"Suiichi!" A young redheaded girl leapt into his arms. "Where did you go?"   
  
"There was something I had to take care of, Miyaka." Kurama set his sister down. "During that time, I found a friend I made in Nagasaki."   
  
Amber approached, feet silent on the soft carpet of the house. "My name is Callista Amber. It is nice to meet you."  
  
Miyaka looked from one to the other, hazel eyes intense. "Suiichi's got a girlfriend!" she sang out.  
  
A bright red blush spread across their cheeks. "Look at how red you are!" Miyaka cried, dissolving into the laughter of a six-year-old.  
  
"I'll give you something to laugh about." Amber hissed, promptly inflicting the tickle torture. Miyaka shrieked in laughter, trying to wiggle away.  
  
"That's enough, Amber." Kurama stated, getting over his embarrassment and pulling her away from his sister. Then he turned to the girl. "It's not nice to tease people."  
  
Miyaka smiled before running to her room.  
  
"I think she got into the sugar." Amber sighed.  
  
"She's always acting like that." Kurama led her up the well-lit stairwell and to his room. Out of all the house, his room held the most plants. After all, he was a kitsune. Plants were his specialty.  
  
Sunlight streamed in through his north-facing window and below, a red rose bush bloomed beautifully.  
  
They sat on the bed, covered with a forest green bedspread. The fox sighed, leaning back some. "Are you going to let your father come between us?" She probably will. Her mother's influence was only in the early years of her life.  
  
"I'll let him have that fit." Amber replied, chuckling at the startled expression on his face. "It's my life, not his. I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
The spirit fox sat up, gazing into her eyes. He reached over to his night stand and lifted a silver necklace. A pendant in the three dimensional shape of a running fox dangled from it, with eyes of emerald. "I want you to have this." Kurama fastened the chain around her neck.  
  
Green eyes widened in shock. "Kurama?" Amber queried softly. She met his gaze easily. They leaned closer to each other without realizing it, then their lips met in a passionate kiss. 


	14. Forwarned is Forearmed

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, so call off your lawyers.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Laughter floated from the backyard as a couple of teens and one preteen ran about, keeping a ball in the air.  
  
Miyaka stumbled over a tree root and fell with a thud. She gasped air back into her lungs, struggling for a few seconds.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kurama queried, concerned for his younger sister.   
  
"Yeah." They missed the impish expression on her face as she sat up. She swept their feet out from under them, causing them to fall to the rock-hard ground. Miyaka burst out laughing as she sprang to her feet and ran off.  
  
The foxes gazed at eachother for a few seconds. "Are we going to let her get away with that?" Amber queried, easily leaping to her feet.  
  
"No." Kurama got up as well. "She's earned a session of the tickle torture."  
  
They sprang after her running form, catching her in a pinscher formation. Caught between her brother, Amber and the high fence wall, the young girl found herself trapped. Miyaka was tackled, forced to the ground by her companions. Two pairs of hands tickled mercilessly, and she shrieked with laughter. Being highly ticklish had a rather nasty downside, as she was experiencing. She tried to squirm away time and time again.  
  
When they relented, Miyaka was gasping for air. That had been the longest session of the tickle torture by far. Had she really gotten them that angry?   
  
"Next time, it will be longer. If you don't like it, behave yourself." he declared. They let her up and she ran into the house, eager to be away from them.  
  
A quick glance around showed that they were alone. Both shot up into a tree, sitting quietly among the green branches.  
  
"How will your father react when he finds out?"   
  
Amber leaned against the trunk before responding. "He'll flip. But by now he should know that I am not one to be controlled, not anymore." She sighed. "There was something Genkai told me that I am curious about." Brilliant green eyes were troubled. "She told me that spring apparitions were descended of the weaker spirit foxes. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, it's true." Kurama gazed at her intently. "Don't let it bother you. There are worse secrets that have been kept from children by their parents."  
  
"True." A mischievous sparkle came to her eyes. "Or what parents keep from eachother."  
  
Both chuckled; even they had secrets that they told no other. Kurama his true past and Amber all she had done in Spirit World.  
  
"There is something else bothering you."  
  
Amber nodded. "I have a feeling that they aren't through with what they have planned. The manacle was a weak item, made before its creator knew what he was doing." Her hands tightened into fists uneasily.  
  
"Relax. This isn't the Dark Tournament." Then he shifted to get more comfortable. "But I understand what you mean. I get the distinct impression that they aren't finished either."  
  
Suddenly, they heard voices arguing. Green eyes met before they silently crept to the other side of the tree.  
  
"You don't get it at all!" one snarled. "More than one spirit fox is against us! They stand with the Spirit Detective!"  
  
The other chuckled. "You underestimate yourself. Together we cannot be defeated." He clenched his fist. "And with the magic of the items we have, they won't be able to touch us!  
  
They froze in the tree, hoping they wouldn't be seen. Fortunately, the demons moved on as they continued their debate.  
  
Amber and Kurama leapt down, lightly landing in the yard. "That doesn't sound good." she declared.  
  
"They are spoiling for a fight, I can smell it." Kurama glared at the space that had once been occupied by the demons.  
  
"So that's what that smell was." Amber declared impishly, snapping him out of his rage.  
  
He let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his red hair. "We had better warn the others. This could get ugly."  
  
"It already is." she snorted, flipping her golden braid back over her shoulder. Green eyes grew unfocused. "Objects that do not corrode with time are mostly bad ideas. And when they fall into the wrong hands, chaos ensues." She seemed to come back to the present. "Such is the danger of magic."  
  
A snort alerted them to another demon's presence, as his scent had not been brought to them by the wind. "They can feel spirit energy."   
  
Kurama let out a low growl. "They're setting us up!" His hands tightened into fists angrily.  
  
Amber placed her hand on the fox's shoulder, instantly calming him. "Going into this half cocked won't do anyone any good. First off, we need to stay calm."  
  
"What else?" the fox teased.  
  
"You know the rules of engagement!" Amber flung her arms up into the air in irritation, causing him to chuckle. "Oh, you sly fox! You're going to get it one of these days!" Her eyes twinkled merrily, taking the sting out of her threat. She glanced at her watch briefly. "I'd better go. I'd rather avoid the overprotective father syndrome and the only way I know how is to be home before he is." She waved as she left. "Ja!"  
  
There was something about the entire situation that none of them liked. It reeked of a higher plot, but what could be going on? All the attacks, abductions and thefts seemed unconnected. Nothing was obvious about what was hidden deep within. An evil that wanted everything was looming. And it would start with what had been in the foxes all along... 


	15. Danger Comes to Them

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: ::glares angrily:: How many times do I have to say it to please them? I don't own YYH!! ::sighs:: I can't believe how much they think we authors think we own those characters sometimes.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
A ringing phone startled Amber out of her concentration. With a sigh, she set down the pen she had been using to copy the notes from the classes she would be attending as soon as spring break ended. She lifted the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
A monotone voice answered her greeting. "Be careful. The demons have something planed that could be the end of the spirit detectives." The voice broke off then the click of disconnection was heard.  
  
Amber held the receiver away from her ear, gazing at it for a couple of seconds before she set it down. That was weird. She rose to her feet, homework forgotten. Something deep within was telling her danger was near.  
  
Silently, the vixen left her position at her desk her gaze now on the mural that was her wall. Without making any sound she removed the cumbersome clothing she'd been wearing before then pulled on a pair of khaki shorts and a very pale green tank top that left her upper right shoulder bare. Her feet slid into her shoes and deft fingers braided golden hair that had previously hung loose down her back.  
  
"Amber what are you doing?!"  
  
A cold green glare landed on him. "Back off, Otousan." Her hard tone startled him. "Ever since I finished my training in Spirit World, I've been more spiritually aware. I can tell that my friends will need my help on this one." Her eyes narrowed when he seemed about to protest. "I'm not a little girl that you need to hide anymore. Besides," Amber shrugged, "Koenma overrules you. Go ahead and loose it; that won't stop me."  
  
With that, she dashed away in a blur of speed. I can't believe him. he would be willing to let my friends die so I would stay safe? That's the coward's way out. A cold knot of fear was settling into her by this time. She knew that the battle was going to be very dangerous and there was the chance that she wasn't ready for it. Angrily she shoved the fear back, dodging other pedestrians on the sidewalk as she ran from the city.  
  
A hand caught her arm, causing her to flip the offender. Her other hand was drawn back to deliver a blow. The motion was abruptly halted when she recognized him. "Yusuke, you're lucky." Amber helped him back to his feet.  
  
"There are only two others fast enough to catch you." He pointed out as they sprang back into a run.  
  
"That we can trust you mean." the vixen amended.  
  
They continued to run until they came to a clearing in the forest where the others were waiting for them. Every set of eyes scanned over the area, looking for danger. There was something very wrong with this perfect seeming day.   
  
Then, eleven demons showed themselves. Each one bore a stolen item of magic somewhere on their person. "Well, it seems that one of your number is missing." A demoness mused. "Ah, yes. Genkai is it? Without her, you don't stand a chance against us."  
  
Hiei drew his katana, and it gleamed under the light of the sun. A cloud passed overhead, plunging the meadow into shadow. "Don't count on that." Fire was burning in his eyes; they had gotten him enraged. Rare was it that the fire demon lost his temper. Even rarer was it to find a demon capable of that.  
  
Amber caught his arm before he attacked. Her firm grip brought him back to some sense of mind. "Don't. Unless that blade is enchanted, it won't do a thing."  
  
The foremost demon laughed. The booming sound coming from him frightened all the wildlife away from the area. "Who would've thought a half-breed would have been able to sense that?" More laughter escaped him. He didn't realize how great an insult that was considered on her part.   
  
Her eyes narrowed angrily. "You don't want to get me angry." Green eyes gleamed with suppressed rage. They don't know about my heritage, and their ignorance is my weapon. Yet the rage was boiling beneath the surface, begging to be released; to be used on the demon who had insulted her.  
  
The demon readied himself to lunge when a yo-yo hit him in the face, forcing him back. "I don't think so." a young voice declared. A brown haired blue eyed demon child emerged from the shadows. With him was a grown demon who sported a blue mohawk.  
  
"Good thing we were nearby." Chou declared. Then he whistled, catching sight of Amber. "Quite the impressive sheila you've got there." He could sense the great power within her, most of it untapped, unused. She didn't know it was there.  
  
Two others ran up, bringing the total of their group to nine. "I thought this would happen." Toya declared, glaring at the demons before them.  
  
"I have an idea." The blue haired demoness spoke once more. She stood up straight, removing her weight from the trunk of the tree behind her. "We will fight in one on one battles." As there are nine of them and eleven of us, our chances are greater.  
  
They quickly conferred with eachother then agreed. They really didn't have any other choice.  
  
"I'll go first." Rinku declared, tossing his hat to his companion. His snake yo-yos were ready for a bit of a work out.   
  
Amber knelt to his level, green grass under her knees. "Be careful." She whispered. "You'll have to separate him from his item." Gracefully, she rose to her feet and stepped back.  
  
The same one that had threatened Amber before snorted. "A kid? I'll take care of him, Terra."  
  
The blue haired demoness shrugged. "Be my guest." This should be interesting. Fight to your heart's content Zanza." 


	16. The Battle Begins

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Zanza stepped forward, towards Rinku. His very presence was like a dark cloud covering the sun. A spiritual chill went through the clearing as the demon lifted his power level. "You don't stand the slightest chance, you little brat."   
  
An item gleamed in his long dark hair; restraining it in a low pony tail. That's it! Rinku realized. "Think fast." His yo-yos flew towards him, splitting into their halves. One of those halves arced around behind the demon, its sharp line cutting through the dark hair gathered there. The weapons spun back to their owner, taking the item with them. "Loose something?" he queried; his voice full of childish innocence. Rinku tossed it behind his friends so that Zanza wouldn't be easily able to retrieve it.  
  
"You'll regret doing that, kid." Zanza snarled. He lunged into a kick that was easily dodged by the young demon's smaller size. The child was too quick and agile for a direct attack, so he next tried his demon power. That was easily blocked by the strings of the yo-yos as they snapped out once more.  
  
"Have a nice trip!" Rinku's yo-yos went forward faster than normal eyes could see. The sharp edges cut deeply into the demon, bringing forth a fountain of blood. Something vital had been penetrated.   
  
The boy pulled his yo-yos back, causing blood to gush out of the wound in a flood.   
  
Zanza fell to the ground, bleeding to death rapidly. "G-good one, k-id. B-ut I drew off e-enough m-agic to t-ransfer my power t-to an-other." With his dying breath, his spirit energy flew through the air then soaked into one of the nearby demons.  
  
A deep, angry growl sounded in the clearing. "Kid, you shouldn't have done that!" A demon with deep red hair, a red of evil color, lunged at Rinku. A flame leapt from his outstretched hand.  
  
A pained cry came from the child as he was blown across the clearing.  
  
"Pyre, control your temper!" Terra snapped, her eyes shone with rage. Such frightened him; and visibly he calmed.  
  
"I think you're out of your league." The demon lifted his hand for a killing blow.  
  
Without warning, a blur sped past him, grabbing the injured demon child while an icy grip fastened around his wrist. "I do believe that you need more than mere words to control your temper." Toya declared, flinging the fire demon back.  
  
Easily, the ice master dodged the attacks coming at him. His daggers of ice formed over his hand, then they were released. The arm guards Pyre wore were snatched off him as he avoided the daggers. But for the most part, the cold weapons had done their job. Pyre was bleeding from many deep cuts that had been inflicted on him.  
  
A large dart of ice sped into the fire demon's abdomen, tearing up his internal organs and part emerging bloodied out his back. A calm voice, cold like the winter wind spoke. "You are not powerful enough to survive it, Pyre. The ice is already killing you."  
  
Slowly, Pyre reached up to the spike, his hands beginning to glow red. "I may go down, Ice Master, but I'm taking you with me!" Fire raced along the icicle, finding the energy frequency of the Shinobi. "From the inside out, death begins." the demon hissed.  
  
Toya cried out in absolute agony as he collapsed. His friend turned to the lone female among them.  
  
"Amber, can ye help him?" Jin demanded. Concern laced his voice.   
  
"Yes, I can." She approached the convulsing ninja. "Toya, listen to me." Amber placed her hands on his chest. "You are going to be fine, Ice Master." A green, healing light flowed from her hands and to the shinobi. Little by little, his energy frequency changed and internal burns healed. His life had been saved by a vixen who didn't know what the future held for her.   
  
"A healer among you?" His voice was mocking. "Why bring one who is defenseless?" Then, he laughed.  
  
"Watch it, Masai. There is something different about her." Terra continued to glare at Amber. What is it about her that's putting me on edge? Her gaze took in the golden-haired amazon aiding a taller demon.  
  
"Are you done hyperventilating now?" Amber queried, helping him to his feet.   
  
"I am now, sheila." Chou turned to Masai with a casual attitude. "I think you need a lesson in manners." He cracked his knuckles and neck, scanning his opponent for the stolen item. Magic screamed from Masai's hand. The ring!   
  
Masai threw a punch with dizzying speed. His hand was caught in the firm grip of Chou as he craftily slid the ring off. He threw Masai away from him, the force causing him to break through several trees.  
  
The demon clumsily recovered from his tumble, rage now guiding his actions. His lunge still had the dizzying speed that it had before.  
  
"Here, catch." Chou threw an orb of energy.   
  
Masai dodged, then caught the sound of the attack rebounding. His eyes caught the light of another attack. Fear flooded through him.  
  
"Good bye." Chou snarled. His opponent screamed in agony as he was sandwiched between the two attacks. Then, an explosion rocked the area knocking the unprepared off their feet.   
  
Chou returned to his friends. "That was a blast." Then he noticed Boton had arrived. "Here, sheila. This'll be safer with you." 


	17. Appearences are Decieving

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Boton placed the recovered items in her bag, while staying well away from the eight surviving enemy demons. There was an evil charge in the air; one that battled with the goodness and light contained within the Spirit Detective and his allies.   
  
Terra's glare was chilling. How could they do this? They are weaklings who do not use magic to increase their spirit energy. "Mara, get in there." she commanded, her voice as cold as ice.  
  
Mara stepped forward, her red-gold hair shining in what little light reached the meadow. Her eyes were angered, as Masai had been her older brother. But her quarrel was not with Chou. "I challenge you, Jin WindMaster."  
  
His blue eyes widened in surprise. Oh no. This is nae good. She's still mad at my. What did I ever do t' deserve this? Without any outward sign of his emotions, Jin stepped forward. He stood still, allowing her to lunge at him. He took to the air, easily avoiding her blow. "Ye know, ye need t' calm down. Ye don't have t' fight anyone."   
  
"Nice try, Jin." Mara dryly stated. "But I won't fall for that. You'll pay for your betrayal." She fired another easily avoided attack.   
  
He could easily see her strategy. Those attacks were low-key, not having much energy to them. But they were fast. Mara wanted to wear him out from dodging the attacks that would do little more than sting him in small numbers. She was a clever one.   
  
Where'd she put it? Jin wondered. Then he felt the magic being drawn from it. A gleaming golden circlet about her head that was set with a sparkling diamond; as red as the sunset. He summoned a whirlwind to distract her, recalling her weakness against wind attacks.   
  
Mara struggled to block it. The magic she'd stolen was also very weak against this force of nature. Suddenly, she was restrained by strong arms. "Let go of me, you Shinobi pig!" she snarled.  
  
"Gomen, Mara." Jin ripped the circlet from her head and threw it to Boton.  
  
The demoness threw Jin from herself. She quickly turned around to see the Wind Master recover in mid air. "Won't you just stay down?!" she roared, gathering her energy.  
  
"Yaiyee!" Jin cried, barely dodging the attack. Good grief, she had remembered the weakness of wind and used it to her advantage. She's really going t' be pissed at me. He went into a steep dive then struck Mara hard, on the small of her back.   
  
A shocked sound escaped her as she fell to the ground, loosing consciousness almost instantly. But that blow had knocked something loose inside of her. A dark magic radiated minisculy from her body.   
  
The Wind Master landed, keeping a wary eye on the enemy demons. He pulled the unconscious form of Mara off the field, so that she wouldn't be hurt by any other battles.  
  
With a wave of her hand, Terra sent five of their companions into the field. Shock rolled over her when she noticed their intense skills in fighting, even though they were magically outmatched. They didn't care about that. It was caring for others, however hidden that care might be, that helped to increase their power when necessary.  
  
Before long, the five demons lay dead, their items in the sack the Spirit Guide carried.  
  
Only two of the fighters in their group had enough spirit energy to remain a threat to her and her love. One was Kurama Yoko, hidden in that miserable human form. The other, that half-breed spawn of an apparition. How could that be? Was that healer a throwback to the first spring apparitions or was there another secret to her heritage? A secret to doom them all?  
  
"Terra, we must fight."   
  
Easily, she met his gaze. "Fear not, Zenshin. They are no match for our power. You take the fox-spawn. Leave the half-breed to me."  
  
Zenshin nodded, catching the evil glint in his mate's eyes. He leapt over to attack Kurama, who had been prepared for him the whole time.   
  
Amber kept her gaze on Terra, her guard up. She knew the demoness would attack her and she was ready.  
  
An evil laugh escaped Terra. "Rarely have I had to use my demon form. From you comes a great power, so you are one of the privileged few to see it!" The demon gathered her energy, causing the ground to rumble and her hair to flow in the wind.   
  
Sea blue eyes glowed a bright blue as her spirit energy continued to climb. A whimsical, feminine form became taller and less lithe. Skin turned a pale blue while her sky blue hair became a soulless midnight blue. Algae green cloth clothed the evil being, completing the deadly ensemble.   
  
Yet, she'd made a terrible mistake. Her transformation revealed the item she'd taken. A silver wizard's tiara was nestled in her hair. The most powerful item was the one that appeared the easiest to remove.  
  
Still, the vixen knew appearances were deceiving. She would have to be as sly as the proverbial fox to retrieve it and keep her life. 


	18. Battles End

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Amber kept her guard up. She knew that surprising her opponent would be her best bet, as the water demon had many more years of fighting experience than she had.  
  
Terra let out a bone-chilling laugh. "That won't help you, half-breed." Her attack was growing quickly.  
  
Green eyes widened. Oh, shit. Amber wrapped her spirit energy around herself as a shield. The attack of her enemy struck it, the striving energies releasing and angry hum. Slowly, her enemy's attack dwindled to nothing.  
  
Amber reabsorbed her spirit energy, quickly blocking a punch. She leapt back, utilizing a low sweeping kick to knock Terra's feet out from under her. As the water demon fell, an elbow forcefully struck her back, knocking the wind from her lungs.  
  
Swiftly, the apparition began to charge up her attack. What heals, weakens. And she hasn't the magic to offset that effect. "SHOT GUN!!!" The green orbs struck the water demoness, inflicting injuries that quickly healed.   
  
"You idiot." Terra snarled, her face contorted with rage. "The magic protects me from harm."  
  
Amber laughed, the sound seeming to bring light back into the gloomy clearing. "Then I know something you don't." She dodged a slashing attack that sliced through the elastic she had around the end of her braid. Silken gold hair fell out of the weave to below her shoulders. "You missed me." Her taunt didn't sit well with her enemy.  
  
A deep growl escaped Terra. She charged and was met by a kick in the gut. The demoness stumbled back, a burning pain in the region of impact quickly being quenched. Before Amber could switch from offense to defense, she was attacked.  
  
Amber struggled to block the blows coming at her. Not good, this is so not good! Terra drew magic off the tiara! The next block she made knocked her back several feet from the sheer force of the blow. I have little choice then. Hopefully, I can control this. She let the senses of the fox flood over her. A surge of power flooded over her body as the transformation began.  
  
Her aura cleared to reveal what had happened. Triangular fox ears, as golden as her hair, graced her head. Her golden hair had become much longer; it was flowing down past her waist. She'd become taller, and a tail waved slightly in the breeze behind her. This ensemble was completed by a flowing white dress.   
  
Terra pulled back in shock, disbelief written on every feature. "What? How could this be possible?!" she yelped.  
  
"You would be surprised." Amber narrowed her eyes in anger as she called on an overhead vine. In a whip-like motion, it snapped at the tiara the demoness wore.  
  
As she'd been caught off guard, a tendril of the vine wrapped around the gleaming metal. It pulled back, weakening the hold the tiara had on its bearer.  
  
The water demoness pulled away, snapping the summer strong vine. "You'll pay for that." she snarled. An attack leapt from her hands; one that was easily dodged.   
  
Great, just great. How am I going to get that off her? Amber dodged again, increasing her speed, for the attacks had increased in frequency.  
  
Find a weakness and exploit it, Sweet Vixen.   
  
She held in a startled yelp. Trust her grandfather to give unsought for advice. That was just like him. But how did he know she was fighting?   
  
That isn't important now. Use the skills you learned as a child on the digs I took you on. Observation is your best weapon.   
  
Green eyes rolled slightly as her fox-like senses picked up the demoness's weakness. In spite of all her strength, she was incredibly slow to their standards. Even Kuwabara was faster than her.  
  
Amber began teasing her opponent, staying just out of strike range. It was a calculated risk, as energy attacks were more accurate in speed versus strength battles. She continued to dodge and block, draining Terra's energy.  
  
"Stand still and fight, damn it!" Terra snarled, panting. What's going on? How could I be so tired?  
  
Amber leapt into a tornado kick, her white dress billowing in the air. The force of her blow knocked the water demoness into a tree.   
  
A sharp crack sounded, echoing in the meadow. It was clear some bones had been broken with that blow.  
  
The vixen shot forward in a blur of speed and wrenched the tiara from Terra's head.   
  
Her enemy had recovered enough by this time to strike back. An angry pain shot through the vixen as the water demoness cut into her abdomen. Blood stained the white dress crimson as it flowed from the deep wound. In seeming response to Amber's pained cry, one of the tree's roots sprang from the soil. It pierced Terra through her ribcage. A strangled sound escaped her as she died.  
  
Amber stumbled back and fell; into the arms of Kurama. He gently lowered her to the ground. "Amber stay awake." he commanded. Her hand found his and grasped tightly. Blackness swam in her vision, but she fought it. Loosing consciousness right now wouldn't be good for her or anyone else. 


	19. Aftermath

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that aren't my originals.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The brush rustled, causing the entire group to alert. But instead of a threat, a stately old gentleman emerged. His gaze fell to Amber and he gasped. Never before had he seen such an injury on his beloved grand daughter.  
  
Before he could be stopped, he had arrived at her side.  
  
"Grandpa," she gasped, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Quiet, Sweet Vixen. Don't talk." He stanched the flow of blood easily. "Shift back to your human form."  
  
Slowly, Amber managed it. "I thought you were..." she trailed off under his stern gaze. He securely bandaged her injury then stood.  
  
Kurama also stood, lifting Amber in his arms as it was clear that she couldn't walk. "Sir?"  
  
He smiled. "There is no need to worry. She'll be fine." Then the elder demon accompanied them to Amber's home, leading them over seldom used paths.  
  
Once they were inside, Hiei vanished in a blur of speed.   
  
The sound of that alerted Lt. Callista. The sight that met his eyes sent him into overprotective father mode. "I should've never let her associate with any of you! How could you let this happen to my baby?!"  
  
Then, a hand descended across his cheek. "You must control your temper, Kiyoshi. She isn't a child anymore. Amber accepted the risks."   
  
"Fox! What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Helping my granddaughter, obviously. You have become over protective of her."  
  
Hiei reappeared beside Fox. "The doors are locked."  
  
"Good, thank you Hiei." Fox appeared relieved, then his anger returned as his gaze fell on his son-in-law. "Kiyoshi, you need to realize what's going on." He drew him off into the dining room while the others settled into the living room.   
  
"Do they often fight like this?" Boton queried.  
  
"Ever since Kaasan died, yes. That's what drove Grandpa away."  
  
Fox joined them with a sigh. "I honestly hoped this wouldn't happen to him. But Yukari's death effected him more deeply than I thought." He covered his mouth, coughing harshly. After the fit had passed, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Grandpa?" Amber queried, concern evident on her face.   
  
"Don't worry." Then his gaze took in the group of spirit detectives as the others had left to go their own way. "The demons you fought today were only front men. There are more powerful fighters in store for you."   
  
They cast an uneasy gazes to one another. That didn't sound good. Fox glanced out the window. A large group of demons was searching for the group hidden within the building. I'm relieved that a monk blessed this land long ago. His power must've been great.  
  
He coughed again, placing his hands over his mouth. It's getting worse. I hope that I'll be able to give them the help they'll need before this damned curse runs its course.  
  
Amber attempted to get to her feet, but Kurama stopped her. She wasn't in any condition to stand yet, let alone walk.  
  
Boton walked into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water. She handed it to the elder demon as his fit passed. "Take it easy, Fox. You know it gets worse when you're worked up."   
  
He managed to calm down. His dark eyes cleared before he spoke again. "They will eventually find you. When they do, you must be prepared; for their moves are calculated and have incredible power to back them up."  
  
"How do you know this, Grandpa?" Amber queried, voicing the concern in her friends' minds.  
  
A rather flustered expression came to his face. "I.." He cleared his throat again. "Sort of made a fool out of their leader. He picked a fight with me long ago, and I showed him why others fear our kind."  
  
Kurama bit back a chuckle. "I believe I've heard of that battle. You put on quite the show."  
  
Fox nodded. More than you realize, Kurama Yoko. He knew of a prophecy concerning my family and wanted that power for himself. That is why Amber needs to continue improving. Never slack off. 


	20. Joining

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, do I look Japanese? No? Then don't assume I own YYH.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Most of the group had left long ago. The hours that passed had led their peruses to believe that those they wished to find weren't there. Now it was close to sunset, the late afternoon sun sending golden light into the living room.  
  
Fox gazed silently at his granddaughter and Kurama. She'd fallen asleep in his arms, regaining the strength and energy lost in the battle. After all, the first major conflict wasn't the easiest on the inexperienced. Then his eyes caught the gleam of the necklace she wore. A running fox... "I thought so."   
  
Kurama glanced up, green eyes startled. "What do you mean?" he queried.  
  
The elder demon snorted. "I'm dying, not blind, Kurama." A sigh came from him. "I can see that you love her, and that she loves you. I don't mean head-over-heels type of love, but one that lasts through the ages of this world."  
  
Amber sighed in her sleep, snuggling deeper into Kurama's embrace. He gazed at her fondly, running his fingers through her golden hair. The silken texture sent tingles down his spine.  
  
Then, Fox's voice broke in on his thoughts. "That's what I'm talking about. Amber cares for you in the same way. But her father is extremely protective. He's afraid that what happened to her mother will happen to her. What he doesn't see is that a worse fate could befall her if he keeps it up."  
  
Kurama met his gaze, startled. "Nani?!" A fate worse than death? He couldn't let that happen to her.  
  
He chuckled. "You've seen what she can do. If they get a hold of her, the entire planet will be in grave peril. They would have control of the primal forces of nature."  
  
Kurama's gaze returned to the sleeping vixen. How could she have that much power? "Is that even possible?" He sounded confused, as he'd been an orphan for much of his fox life before merging with Suiichi.  
  
"Very. Both of you are the key to the power. Nature is her own and she's made her choice. Together you can access a great power, but only when it is absolutely necessary."  
  
"As you said," Kurama sighed, "Nature is her own." He realized what this meant. Those legends that had no past proof could very well tell of future events. Campfire side stories meant to relieve tension could be the truth of their destiny.  
  
Amber shifted, her green eyes opening. "I heard all of that. Do you know why they want the power?" One of her hands tightened around her koi's as she tried to sort it all out.  
  
Fox snorted disdainfully. "Because they want to control the world. I have no idea of how they could be stopped permanently."  
  
She slowly sat up, staying in contact with Kurama. "We might be able to stop them, but there is always a balance."  
  
"That's right. The brighter the light, the deeper the darkness." the younger fox agreed, gazing at her grandfather.   
  
Fox suppressed a smile. I knew it. They are the key to all the powers of nature. My grand daughter couldn't handle it alone.  
  
Kiyoshi entered the room and let out a strangled sound. "Fox, don't you see this?!" he demanded, gesturing to the young foxes cuddling with eachother on the couch.  
  
"I see it. You are over reacting. They are meant for eachother, you can't come between them anymore." Fox declared. I knew he wasn't going to like this. That's probably why Amber didn't tell him. She wanted to be with her soul mate without her father interfering.  
  
"Tousan," Amber began, "stop it. The more you try to stop this, the harder it will be on you. I'm not a little girl anymore. Take that protective attitude and apply it to your job." Her glare made him shudder.  
  
She acts like a demon sometimes. That's too much like her mother. Both are way too fierce. Sea green eyes appeared troubled.  
  
"Callista-san, you don't understand what this is about. They will continue to attack until they get what they want. I understand how they think. Amber has something they want, a power nature granted her." Kurama added. His hand tightened around hers, already taking on some of the attitude of a fox to his vixen.  
  
Slowly, she straightened up so as not to cause a flare up of pain. "It's my life, my choice. I will continue to train and improve. We all have responsibilities. Mine just happens to be to Spirit World."  
  
Kiyoshi pulled back, startled. It was time to let go. Amber wasn't a little girl anymore, no matter how much he wished otherwise. She'd accepted the danger of her heritage and would fight the darkness until she couldn't fight anymore.  
  
Now I'm scared. I could loose her like I did Yukari. 


	21. School Days

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Suiichi, there you are. I was starting to think you'd be late for school."   
  
"No, Kaasan. I'm waiting for Amber." He revealed. She doesn't know the way to the school. I have to show her the way.  
  
A flash of the scarlet school uniform Amber wore dashed up to them. "Gomen. My tousan went into over protective mode again." She brushed back a lock of golden hair that shone in the morning sunlight. "Even Grandpa's being driven up the wall."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "If he isn't careful, he'll feel why your grandfather is feared."  
  
She laughed. "Yea, in the pocket book!" While she struggled to get her laughter under control, Kurama turned to his mother.  
  
"I'll see you this afternoon, Kaasan."  
  
They walked along the sidewalk towards school. "I should warn you, many of the girls in my class have crushes on me."   
  
Amber laughed brightly. "So they'll be nasty? I've dealt with plenty of that before. Remember grade school in Nagasaki?" At his nod, she continued. "Besides, if they get me angry, they'll back off."  
  
"Don't get angry enough to transform." he cautioned. "Most people don't know about what we are."  
  
She appeared startled. "Good point. I think they'd suspend me if that happened."  
  
They entered the building and walked right into the principal. "Gomen, Katsuhito-san." Kurama stated.  
  
"There is no need to apologize. I ran into the both of you." He gazed at the teenage girl with him. "You are?" he prompted.  
  
"I am Callista Amber." She gazed at him intently, sensing something odd about him. The energy radiating off of him had a tense feeling to it.  
  
Katsuhito handed her the schedule he'd been about to run to the office. "Keep her with you, Suiichi. She's in your class." He walked away with swift, measured strides.  
  
"Is he always so tense?" Amber queried as they walked to the classroom.  
  
"Yes. I haven't an idea about why though." Kurama placed his hand on the door. "Good, Mari-san is here. She's our history teacher and keeps the other girls in line, mostly. Still, you should stay alert they swarm worse than bees." He opened the door then they stepped in.  
  
True to form, the girls abandoned their desks and swarmed around him. They roughly pushed Amber out of the way, being fairly rough with her as they were only keeping their eyes on the prize.  
  
"Girls, girls enough!" an exhasburated voice declared. "Sit down!" Mari-san herded them back to their seats. Irritated, she pushed back a strand of brown hair. "As some of you noticed," she glared at the ogling boys, "we have a new student who just transferred in from Kyoto." She guided the golden haired goddess forward.   
  
"Ohayo." Amber bowed politely. "I am Callista Amber." She cast a swift glance to the teacher, who gave her a 'go on' gesture. "I'm looking forward to making friends here." She quickly took an available seat, which happened to be next to Kurama."   
  
She studiously ignored the glowers the girls gave her and the hentai glances the boys delivered. Amber retrieved her notebook as the class was called to order.   
  
"I'd like to welcome you back after spring break. We are currently going over the path of the samurai..."   
  
The vixen silently took notes during the first three periods before lunch came. Amber uneasily poked her lunch with her chopsticks. She alerted, feeling a hostile presence. "What is it?" she queried, looking up.  
  
"You had better get this into your golden head now. I've had dibbs on Suiichi ever since he enrolled here. He's mine." The girl hissed, moving to throw Amber's lunch all over her.  
  
With the grace of a trained martial artist, she blocked the other girl's hand. "Look, Kara is it?" At the nod, she continued. "Who I decide to befriend is none of your concern." She rose to her feet, green eyes snapping angrily. "For your information, Suiichi and I have known eachother since before grade school. If you don't like that, deal with it."  
  
Several of the girls behind Kara backed away. They were startled by the forcefulness this newcomer had shown.  
  
"Well then, we'll see how you do in self-defense." Kara snarled, storming away.  
  
She has no idea... Amber sat back down, calming before returning to her lunch. 


	22. Shock

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own YYH!  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Amber made sure her hair was firmly secured before walking out of the girl's locker room. Her gaze traveled over the area before a hand came to rest on her shoulder. She turned to see a girl close to her age standing there.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tillah Ariana. You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai, my name is Callista Amber. I noticed you earlier in class. You seem to be quite the history buff."  
  
Ariana laughed. "My otousan is keen on reminding me of our family history." They walked over to the mat. "A word of warning: Kara is the captain of this school's martial arts team. The sensei is fond of having her test new students."  
  
"Really." Amber didn't sound interested at all. "She does seem skilled, but she's over confident." That is her downfall.  
  
A new voice broke in on her thoughts. "So you're the new student. You may call me Masaki-san."  
  
He pulled Amber to the center of the mat. "Kara, now would be good."  
  
The black haired girl approached. "You are going to regret coming to this school. " Kara hissed, sinking into an aggressive guard.   
  
Amber sank into a lion guard, studying her opponent. That guard may be aggressive, but it's extremely slow when coming out to attack. She gauged the spirit energy of her enemy. It'll only be a matter of time until she harnesses it.  
  
The vixen channeled a little more of her own to the healing wound on her abdomen as a measure of protection.  
  
Her patience was well-rewarded. Kara leapt out her guard and into a vicious kick. Amber blocked the blow with a strength that forced the other girl back. Amber's fist hit Kara's abdomen then she ducked under the return strike, caught the arm and flipped her.  
  
Startled sounds came from the audience. No one had ever managed that before, not even in competition.  
  
Kara twirled on her back, getting to her feet easily. She leapt forward, swinging her right fist which was blocked by a forearm. Her left fist was blocked by a knee. Amber then extended her block into a kick.  
  
The black haired girl tumbled to the mat before rising and elbowing Amber's wound. A slight hiss of pain escaped her before she leapt back and delivered a tornado kick.  
  
Kara fell, trying to gasp air back into her lungs. "Nine...ten!" Masaki-san cried. How did the new girl do that? Kara is the best martial artist I've ever met. This has to be a fluke.  
  
"Amber, you're hurt!" Ariana cried, noticing how her new friend favored her side slightly.  
  
"I'll be all right. I've been hurt worse when I was training." That blow would've opened it again had I not been prepared.  
  
"How long have you known the martial arts?" Masaki demanded.  
  
Amber turned to him, green eyes showing irritation. "Since I could walk. And don't be so hostile. If my father saw you acting like this, he'd arrest you." Her declaration startled him into pulling back.  
  
Ari drew Amber aside. "No one has ever beaten Kara before. She's used that to her advantage and lorded it over the entire school. Few people will bother you now."  
  
Green eyes met blue. "You don't have to be frightened of her. Ariana, you have incredible potential."  
  
"I'm only a blue belt." She sounded confused.  
  
"So? You can become an expert if you put your mind to it."   
  
Together they went through a sparring session in which the hidden skills of Ariana came to the surface. The class ended and they entered the locker room to change back into their uniforms.  
  
"Amber, what happened there?!" Her eyes grew wide with worry as she noticed her friend changing the bandage.  
  
She bit her lip. I can't tell her the truth. Not yet. "It's just a cut, you don't have to worry about it. My grandfather minored in nursing when he went to college, so I'm in good hands." 


	23. Sorcery of the Fox

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, so quit asking already.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
~*  
  
"So, is everything going according to plan, Davona?" a masculine voice demanded.  
  
"Yes, m`lord." The evil werewolf bowed. "The Key hasn't a clue. Her power and control continue to increase. All we have to do is find a way to turn her." She pushed wolf-gray hair back over her shoulder.  
  
Rapid footfalls against the marble floor gave away the approach of another. The bat-winged demon slid to a halt. "Trouble, m`lord!" He rapidly blinked his eyes which had teared due to his speed. "Kurama Yoko is with her! She's protected by him, and the others who are friends of the Spirit Detective!"  
  
The demon lunged to his feet, glaring at the messenger. "Leave!"   
  
The bat instantly vanished, not wanting to test his master's patience.  
  
Davona gazed at her lord in concern. There was something that was making him angrier than he should've been at that news. "M`lord? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Davona!" He snarled, then took a deep breath. "Relax. The spell I placed on him is intact. He will die and the protection he provides will vanish. And the apparition is too cowed from the death of his wife to fight."  
  
*~  
  
Amber woke sharply, her hand clenched around the pendant she wore. The darkness in her room was a little threatening for those brief, sleep-clouded seconds before awareness returned. Slowly, she released her grip as she sat up. The silver shone brilliantly and the small emeralds set as eyes glowed with their own radiance.  
  
The vixen rose from bed, silently making her way down to the kitchen. Once she'd arrived, she filled a glass with water. Her gaze went out the window, into the still night.  
  
"What's wrong, Sweet Vixen?" Fox queried as he came up behind her.  
  
"The dream I had." Amber turned from he window, troubled green eyes meeting warm brown ones. "That and when I woke, my necklace was glowing."  
  
He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Nature protects her own, child." His eyes seemed to pierce her soul. "You can't face him alone."  
  
"I know." Amber took another drink from her glass. "One is vulnerable, but together we are unbreakable." She finished with the water and placed her glass in the dishwasher. I wish I knew why I had that dream. "I'd better go back to bed. After all, I have school in the morning." She retreated to her room, leaving her grandfather in the kitchen.  
  
"Sweet Vixen," he sighed, "I can't protect you much longer. Those who are more powerful than me have accelerated this curse." My reiki is tied up fighting this, but my magic isn't. I just wish that it weren't as weak as it is now. With a sigh, he set out candles of pure white and green. They were lit, then the image of a running fox was set between them. Fox sat down in the chair directly in front of the setup.  
  
"By this image of their love, I conjure protection  
  
Of impressive force. Bind their souls  
  
To eachother, fox to vixen. A power  
  
Greater than the shadow threatening."  
  
He set the picture aflame within the light of both candles, then brought out the images of her friends. They would also be needed. Theirs was a power that could stop this event from happening.   
  
"Friends near and far, courage is your strength.  
  
The power you have will multiply  
  
For when danger nears  
  
You will be needed."  
  
Those images were also burned, transferring the spell to those who had been pictured. He was panting by the time he'd finished that. I only have enough magic for one more spell, then it's done for this life time.   
  
~Tousan, it is time for him to let go. Help him.~ Yukari's voice faded away from his ears.  
  
Valiantly, his magic rose for the final time.   
  
"Child of Spring,  
  
Now the frost is done.  
  
Awake from your slumber,  
  
Fear not what you are."  
  
He extinguished the candles them put them away. It wouldn't work if anyone else realized what he'd done. The sorcery of spirit foxes was ever-changing as they aged, and now his was nearly the equivalent of the Wiccan magic he'd heard of for so many years yet held much more force. But now, it was done. The magic that had once burned so brightly within him was now cold dark coals.  
  
I hope Amber won't be angry with me for strengthening the soul-bond between her and Kurama. They are soul mates, and shouldn't be separated. That link between them survived all the years since they last saw eachother in Nagasaki. Fox walked onto the balcony, gazing into the night sky. "I know you're there, Boton."  
  
"Even without your magic you knew I was here?" Boton showed herself, hovering near the railing in front of him. "Your time is short. Have you used what you had wisely?"  
  
"Hai. To help those who will soon need it." Fox let a sigh out. "The magic will help them train, so what they will receive they will work to earn. It will be hard for them if they ever know of this before the final conflict."  
  
Boton gazed at him silently. "You strengthened the soul bond between Kurama and your granddaughter. Why?"  
  
"To help them. If they manage to catch Amber, Kurama will be able to track her down." 


	24. Encounter

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Kara glared at Amber from across the hall. She was positive that girl had charmed Suiichi. I have to get her away from him. He's mine! Her mental voice sank to an angered hiss as she continued to glare. She approached, her feet hitting the floor hard with her rage. "Amber, we need to talk. Alone." She stressed the final word, an indication to the others that they were not to be disturbed by them.  
  
The girls wove their way between the people in the crowded hallway. Once they were out of sight, Kara slammed her into the wall, her hand around the vixen's throat. "I told you that Suiichi is mine. Is your golden head made out of lead?!" she hissed, enraged.  
  
Calmly, Amber removed the other girl's hands. Her smarting grip brought tears to Kara's eyes. "And I told you that you didn't make my choices for me." Green eyes narrowed angrily. The other girl could've sworn that an angry fire burned within them, so dangerously they gleamed. "Suiichi makes his own choices as well. Get over yourself."   
  
She pushed Kara back into the bathroom stall before stalking out of the girls' rest room. The vixen joined her friends once more. The dangerous gleam in her eyes faded away to their normal appearance. "What are we going to do about her?" Amber sighed in proverbial exhaustion. That girl was worse than any demoness in heat. Kara was way too possessive!  
  
Yusuke continued fidgeting as they left the school grounds. "I don't know what to do about her, but I want to get out of here." His energy was a little too much lately. He'd train hard one day so he wouldn't be antsy the next, but then was full of energy again. Even Keiko's nagging was having trouble keeping his attention where it should be. The only solution he could think of to this problem was harder training.  
  
Amber gazed at him in concern. All of them were feeling the call. A call to train as they never had before. "Then let's go. I think we all have excess energy to burn." They left that area of the city, heading for a remote area of the park. In that location they wouldn't hurt anyone when they got rough with eachother.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber kept her guard up, sensing the spirit energy of her sparring partner. Hiei sure was keeping her on her toes. He didn't treat anyone with kid gloves. The battered arm guards she wore were proof enough of that.  
  
She blocked his katana swiftly, slid her arm along the blade then delivered a fierce kick to the fire demon's side. He struck her with the flat of his blade, catching the vixen off guard, and intending to knock her down.  
  
Quickly, she took to the ground, rolling over the sorched earth to keep away from another blow. Gracefully, Amber sprang back to her feet, flipped over him then kicked the back of his knees. Hiei's legs buckled, but he recovered.  
  
Expecting that, she leapt back, landing in her guard. Hiei stood still, regarding her silently. She's improved greatly in a few months time. Even Urameshi is showing more control over what Genkai left him, and his own has greatly increased. The demon leapt into an attack.  
  
His fist was blocked by the battered arm guard, then the air painfully evacuated from his lungs as a fist crashed into his solar plexus. Her fists crashed into his back, forcing him to the ground. Hiei rolled over and found her fist a few centimeters away from his face.  
  
Amber pulled out of her attack then helped him to his feet. There was a small amount of confusion in her eyes, showing that those skills were instinctual, not learned. She had no idea about how she knew them.  
  
"That was quite an improvement, Amber." Hiei declared, sheathing his katana. They turned to the rest of the group. Everyone was tired, having worn themselves out during training.   
  
"Good grief," Kuwabara panted. "I don't see how you can keep it up so long."  
  
Kurama chuckled softly. "I've had more practice than you. But, you have improved much more than expected."  
  
The carrot top grumbled under his breath, realizing an oblique insult had been delivered. He couldn't really retaliate when everyone else knew about it.  
  
A short while later, Amber walked through the forest alone. Something had told her that on her way home, something would happen, and if her friends were with her, they would get hurt. With as drained as they were from training, it was very possible.   
  
She alerted, sensing a foreign energy that was making her skin crawl. "I know you're there." Her simple declaration caused a wolf-like being to leap down from the trees.  
  
"You are to come with me. Lord Arno wants to see you." she stated.  
  
Amber sank into a guard, glaring angrily. "I don't think so, Davona." Her green eyes became even more narrow with rage. "This Arno is barking up the wrong tree."  
  
Davona growled, vanishing from normal sight. "How you know my name is a mystery to me." Then she laughed. "You can't fight what you can't see."  
  
Green eyes slid closed as she felt out the location of her opponent. She could almost see her in her mind's eye. Swiftly, she blocked a punch-kick combination then nailed Davona's abdomen with a sharp hit.  
  
The demoness stumbled back, startled. How could she know where I am? I'm Arno's most powerful warrior, so how could she be doing this? 


	25. Capture

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, so quit asking!  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Davona continued to flit around, not knowing how she kept giving herself away. Her distinct energy was thrumming through the air, giving her precise location to the vixen. Slowly, Amber's hits were becoming less forceful. The fuel adrenaline had provided her with was gone and the only thing keeping her on her feet and fighting was sheer will power.   
  
The vixen staggered from sheer exhaustion, keeping her eyes closed so she could concentrate on the energies emitted by her enemy. There was a faint twang of magic to the power, a magic that was being brutally restrained. Amber stumbled, her eyes flying open to see what she'd tripped over. In that moment, Davona took advantage of her distraction. Even and exhausted vixen is hard to defeat, but now...   
  
A sharp pain exploded on the back of her head as an unwelcome darkness blanketed her mind.  
  
An explosive sigh came from Davona as she slung the unconscious spirit fox over her shoulder. Then a howling wind came, taking them through the tangled darkness to her master's home. Once there, she placed her captive on a bed in the room set aside for her. She held her hands over the unconscious form of Amber.  
  
Chanting came from her; in a long forgotten tongue as she forcefully shifted the vixen to her demon form. She then girt the flowing white dress with a gold ribbon that was clasped together by a smoky quarts. The ribbon 'v'ed down in the center, making it look like a part of her dress. "By this I conjure you bound. Your human form hidden from all eyes; for only by a love that is true will this be freed from you."  
  
Amber woke with a start and her fist forcefully connected with Davona's cheek. She sprang from her bed and ran towards the door. Suddenly, a strong force pulled her back, leaving her gasping for breath. Her hands flew to the cloth about her waist, but a strong jolt sent them back. With a growl, she turned and grabbed the front of the wolf's outfit. "What is this?!"  
  
"You can't remove my spell. No one can, bar a love that is true." With that, Davona vanished into the hallway, laughing. There was no possible way that anyone would love that vixen. She wasn't worth the time of any male according to her.   
  
What she didn't realize, was that her opinion didn't matter to soul mates. He knew she'd been taken, and would try to get her back alone if he had to.  
  
Amber sat on the bed, her hand curled around the pendant she wore. "Kurama, help me." Tears came to her eyes; she'd never felt so helpless. Even when she'd been frightened out of her wits, she'd had the ability to flee. But now that privilege was taken from her.  
  
The door opened once more and she leapt to her feet, golden ears upswept to catch sounds and her tail lashing angrily. The demon that entered was the very one her grandfather had made a fool of so many years before. His scent brought a painful memory to the surface and she snarled.  
  
The vixen continued to back away from him, knowing what he wanted of her. Suddenly, the quartz glowed as if lit from within. She was drawn to him by an unknown force, an ancient magic that couldn't be broken by other magic.  
  
"I never thought you would be quite so beautiful." Arno placed his hand on her cheek, claws lightly scraping her skin. Anger blazed in her eyes. She couldn't get away from him, yet her mind was her own.  
  
"Back off. I want nothing to do with you." she snarled. Her tone was so vibrant that the warning was clear. She recognized his scent, even from ten years ago.  
  
He scowled, yanking her closer to him. "You haven't a choice in the matter. Now come." Arno tightened his grip and led her to the inner sanctum of his home. He tossed her into the garden with a curt: "Stay there." The demon vanished into the darkness, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Amber's hand wrapped around the fox pendant. This is very bad. Lately, I've felt Kurama's presence so strongly. But now, it's so weak. Tears gathered in her eyes again, yet she refused to let them fall.  
  
"My lady, what's wrong?" A young spirit fox emerged from the shadows. She couldn't have been any more than twelve. Doe brown eyes were wide in her face and platinum blond hair went down to her shoulders. She wore a cream colored dress and appeared very sad.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Amber knelt on the ground, silent for a while. "My name is Amber. I don't belong here." She sighed. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name?" The younger fox blinked. No one had ever cared to ask that of her before. Yet she remembered it as easily as the nightmares she'd had for the past ten years. "All right. My name is Albinia." Then she appeared confused. "Why do you not belong here, Lady Amber?"   
  
She groaned softly. Old habits die hard. "Just call me Amber. My place is in the world of men. I have responsibilities and family there."  
  
"But here you could have anything you want." Albinia sounded very confused as she said this.  
  
"Not love. Albinia, love is one of the most powerful emotions in the world. It can turn the proverbial lone wolf into a fierce warrior and friend into foe."   
  
"How?" Brown eyes brightened with curiosity. She'd had the standard education slaves here had, but the knowledge that had been forbidden was the very knowledge this golden vixen had. 


	26. Love Travels

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the song 'Love Travels'.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"In many ways. And there are many kinds of love. Between parents and children, siblings, friends, and even a man and a woman. Here that love is denied." Amber's sad green gaze rested on her hands in her lap.  
  
"How could it be denied?"  
  
"They are demons, in the truest sense of the word. And love travels on the wings of angels." Her eyes began to sparkle as she remembered something. 'When all seems lost, a voice to guide, through the void, to the sublime.' That's what my grandfather said.   
  
"Wings of angels? How could that be, for even demons love. And we are demons."  
  
"Silly kit." Amber gently chided. "We are spirit animals. Often we are mistaken for demons, but in a way, you could call us cousin races." Softly, she began humming. The music startled Albinia into silence as it progressed for the few bars where no voice was heard.  
  
"As I stand here and gaze across the ocean,  
  
Knowing that I may not ever hold you  
  
Quite the way I told you.  
  
But the distance won't silence my devotion.  
  
There's still a way to reach out,  
  
In my heart, there's no doubt.  
  
Love travels the miles  
  
Upon the wings of angels  
  
Love finds you  
  
I swear it's true  
  
I'll love you from here,  
  
Love you from here.  
  
As I gaze at the photograph before me,  
  
Wondering if you still know I love you  
  
I did what I had to do.  
  
Then I look and I swear I saw you smiling.  
  
Heaven makes these tender hearts the strongest  
  
Mine beats for you as long as...  
  
Love travels the miles  
  
Upon the wings of angels  
  
Love finds you  
  
I swear it's true  
  
I'll love you from here,  
  
Love you from here.  
  
It'll fly through the air with the greatest of ease,  
  
As much as you want now, as much as you need.  
  
Across every mountain and all seven seas  
  
The eagle will carry on God's gentle breeze.  
  
I'll never give up,  
  
I'll never give in, and you'll know that it's me   
  
When you hear the voice singing.  
  
Lai, lai, lai,lai, lai lai,  
  
Lai, lai, lai, lai lai lai  
  
Lai, lai, lai, lai, lai, lai lai lai  
  
Singing, singing, singing!  
  
Love travels the miles  
  
Upon the wings of angels  
  
Love finds you  
  
I swear it's true.  
  
On moonbeams   
  
On heart strings  
  
Love makes it's way through everything  
  
Love finds you,   
  
I swear it's true  
  
I'll love you from here,  
  
Love you from here.   
  
Love travels."  
  
"Beautiful!" Albinia cried, restraining the clapping that was threatening to burst to the surface.  
  
Amber smiled; she could sense her friends coming. Her grandfather's continually reinforced enchantment had worked. Her song was guiding them to her. "You see, that's why love is denied here. But, by bringing in one who loves, they've invited the most powerful force in the universe into their domain." A force they can't possibly comprehend.  
  
"Your necklace! It's glowing!"   
  
"Don't be frightened." Then the smoky quartz flashed angrily. She hissed in pain as Arno stalked into the courtyard. His angered glare came to rest on her. His hand took a firm grip on her arm and he pulled her along.  
  
"Come with me." He snarled, clearly enraged.  
  
Albinia crept out after them, keeping to the shadows so she wouldn't be seen.  
  
Standing in the center of their destination room was a stately old spirit fox. His hair had once been a rich and shining black, but was now a mixture of salt and pepper. Brown eyes glared angrily at the wolf demon. "Let go of my granddaughter."  
  
"Nice try Fox. The spell has aged you before your time. This is one battle you can't win." Arno released Amber's arm then flung an attack at his weakened enemy. It impacted, throwing him to the floor.  
  
"Grandpa!" Amber cried, dashing to his side before anyone could stop her. She knelt there, taking his hand in hers. Tears were running down her face.  
  
Fox weakly opened his eyes. Brown met green, the life quickly draining out of his. "Don't cry, Sweet Vixen." He squeezed her hand, making her aware of what he'd placed within. "They are coming for you."  
  
A howling wind came, and his body vanished. Amber rose to her feet, her head downcast and eyes hidden under a fall of golden hair. Suddenly, she leapt to attack her grandfather's murderer, a holy rage in her green eyes. Sharp, burning pain laced through her, causing her to fall to the ground as the demon made a sound of contempt. 


	27. Thorn in His Side

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Arno stalked off, leaving them locked in the room behind him. As the angry vibrations of his footsteps faded, Amber sat up then punched the floor with the force she desperately wanted to use on her captor. She was very angry about this; for her grandfather's life shouldn't have been taken away by such an evil being. But that was the risk they all ran, for darkness sought out the light to destroy it.  
  
Albinia dashed out of hiding, concerned for the older vixen. "Amber!" she cried, kneeling next to her. Doe brown eyes were wide with worry as she'd never seen such a righteous rage before.  
  
"I'm all right, you sly vixen." Her green eyes twinkled slightly with humor, but sorrow nearly overwhelmed the emotion. Gracefully, she rose to her feet, then opened her fist to see what her grandfather had given her. It was a slip of paper; that when unfolded read:  
  
Sweet Vixen,  
  
I know you are upset about this, and also that you figured out my enchantment on your voice. Don't worry about me; I'm now in a better place, where magic can't harm my soul. I'm always with you; no matter what happens. Stay true to your heart and no darkness will fall upon you.  
  
Your grandfather,  
  
Fox  
  
Those words had comforted her, even though the sorrow lingered. He knew that she would need reassurance after seeing what Arno was sure to do to him.  
  
An explosion startled the younger vixen to her feet. There was something coming, and whatever it was wasn't happy. But that very explosion brought a smile to Amber's face. "Stand back, Albinia. I'm going to be a thorn in his side."   
  
Green spirit energy condensed around her hand, glimmering in the dull light. She threw a punch that was followed through with multiple spheres of her energy which demolished the wall easily.  
  
"What was that?!" Albinia yelped, staring at the rubble that had once been a wall. Steam and dust cleared from the air to reveal the hallway that was next to the door.   
  
"The Shot Gun. Come on, let's get out of here!" Amber sprang into a run, pulling the younger vixen behind her. The speed at which they were running caused the images to blur slightly. Suddenly, they slid to a halt; there was a demon blocking their path.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere." He hissed, then lunged. His lunge was met by a punch to the gut followed by a fierce side kick. The winded demon landed on the floor with a burning pain in his gut. When his gaze was returned to the vixen, she was in her guard. Once more, the demon leapt into an attack. Amber leapt into the air and tornado kicked his chest before firing the spirit gun in his face.   
  
"Come on!" She grabbed Albinia's arm then froze. Why didn't I see this earlier? She has Kasan's coloring! They broke into a run again, avoiding the demon guards. Finally, Amber pulled the younger girl into the shadows to rest. "What's your mother's name?"  
  
Albinia's doe brown eyes blinked. "Callista Yukari. I vaguely remember her saying tousan's was Kiyoshi."   
  
Glowing green eyes blinked rapidly several times as she cleared tears from them. "Those are my parents' names... Allie!" Her voice sounded surprised. "I barely remembered you." She drew her younger sister into a hug.  
  
Confusion cleared from her face. "Amber...it's you!"  
  
This sisters pulled apart, releasing their grip on eachother.   
  
"Allie, we have to get out of here." One golden ear swiveled to catch the sounds of rapidly running feet. They were being approached fairly quickly, and the energies were too mingled with the darkness to filter out. Personal signals had been lost in this swarm of evil.  
  
~  
  
Kurama halted, catching a familiar scent; a rain-fresh spring day with the sweet hint of wild roses. The intoxicating odor led deep into a shadow, accompanied by a much younger scent; a deep summer day just before a thunderstorm, with that same hint of wild rose. That lead him to believe the two were related.  
  
Silently, he entered the darkness then his eyes lit up with a green glow. Two other pairs of glowing eyes blinked.  
  
"Kurama!" Amber cried, her hand finding his. "I'm glad it's you. With all the energy bouncing around, personal signals are hard to filter out."  
  
The three left the shadows, then Kurama noticed what had been placed on her dress. With an angry growl, he ripped the golden ribbon, complete with gemstone, from the vixen. She felt the magic that had bound her vanish like mist under the sun. Then another voice caught their attention.  
  
"I never thought a human would fall for you, vile vixen. Although he does have an incredible amount of spirit energy." The she wolf emerged from her hiding place.  
  
Amber placed a hand on Kurama's arm. "What rock have you been living under, Davona? He's Kurama Yoko."  
  
"Then why does he hide in that pathetic human body?" she snapped.  
  
A deep growl came from Kurama. "This is a merger, not a possession." Anger was coming off him in waves. It was plain stupid to piss off a spirit fox, especially one as notorious as Kurama Yoko. He wouldn't put up with anyone trying to take what he felt was his, and he felt that way about the golden vixen. 


	28. Only a Fool The SheWolf

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Amber drew Kurama back. "I'll take care of her." The vixen's reiki rose with her anger as she faced off with the wolf. "Davona, you'll regret crossing me."  
  
The wolf demoness leapt forward, then found her punch skillfully blocked. Amber locked the demoness' arm then kicked her in the ribs. She released her enemy's arm then followed through with punch to the face. An upper cut hit the vixen's gut, who then retaliated with a sharp knee raise.  
  
Both pulled away from eachother, glaring angrily under the flickering torch light.  
  
"Amber!" Albinia cried, trying to run forward.  
  
"No!" Kurama exclaimed, catching the young vixen in mid-stride. "She knows what she's doing, young one."  
  
She cast a quick, grateful glance to him, mechanically blocking a kick in the same motion. Amber then ducked a punch before kicking Davona's feet out from under her. Then, her fist met the demoness' face with considerable force.  
  
Davona brought her feet up and kicked the vixen away. She slid slightly on the marble floor as she regained her footing. Amber flipped in midair, regaining her footing easily without a single slip on the floor. Almond shaped eyes narrowed angrily, and her golden tail lashed about stiffly.  
  
Hiei started. Only a fool wouldn't realize that she is furious. They backed away to give the combatants room. Also, they kept their spirit energy high so that they could dodge any stray attacks without being harmed themselves.  
  
Amber leapt into motion, her punches and kicks more forceful than they'd ever been before; to the wolf's experience that is. Davona attempted to fight back, but compared to the vixen she was as slow as a snail attempting to best a Thoroughbred in a race.  
  
With a snarl, she fired her youki into an attack. Her satisfied smirk showed that she was sure of victory. That expression shifted to one of horror when it was reflected back at her by the reiki of the fox. Davona dodged, and the attack exploded in the distance. "You're more skilled than I thought."  
  
Her eyes became completely blood red as she became as a werewolf in form; a danger legends spoke of. "This is my true form. I am very dangerous and out of your league, spirit fox."  
  
Amber rolled her eyes as the torches about them sputtered. "Please." she sighed. "You are full of yourself. What an ego trip." A green aura became visible as she began to build up her own attack.  
  
Davona sent a punch, filled with the force of her rage. The vixen ducked, her golden hair flowing in the motion and glinting with fire light. She whirled behind the wolf then kicked the back of her knees on their outside.   
  
Davona fell, the ligaments in her knees painfully torn. But even when she was in that much agony, she leapt back to her feet and punched the vixen's face. There was a slight hiss, almost as if she were descended of a priestess of old. But that couldn't be. None would even think about associating with spirit animals. They were too much like demons.  
  
Kurama growled, his anger racing towards rage. He thrust Albinia into Yusuke's grasp as his energy continued to spiral out of control. The young vixen gasped as a mournful howl heralded the transformation that had been triggered. Molten golden eyes glared at the wolf, frightening her long enough for Amber to recover.  
  
The vixen leapt to her feet, the torn fabric of her dress showing the soot and dirt from the floor of the hallway. Her skin was smudged with the same soot that fell from the torches, but still, she ignored it. She leapt over Davona's head, then landed in front of her friends. She turned around, cloth and hair billowing with her motion. "Stand back." She warned her friend's over her shoulder. Her reiki soared into the upper register as a green globe grew between her hands.  
  
Not recognizing her stance, the wolf demoness laughed and prepared to lunge. Her muscles bunched as she crouched then released as she leapt into the air.  
  
"REIKI WAVE!!!" Amber released the attack with the same ease that she would've released a physical one. When it struck, Davona let out an agonized shriek. The smell of burning fur and incinerated flesh was sickening, but a fair price to pay as the shriek was abruptly cut off. Her attack dissipated, allowing them to see again.  
  
Amber turned, noticing her sister's fright at both her attack and Kurama's transformation. "Relax, Allie." She pulled her twelve-year-old sister into a hug. "Kurama is a spirit fox."   
  
"Demo..."   
  
"Allie, enough. He's merged." She released her sister and turned to her soul mate. "I see you found the trigger."   
  
"Obviously. However, this will take a while to master." Kurama replied. "I apologize for frightening you, Albinia."   
  
Yusuke glanced about uneasily. "We should get going. By now, that bastard probably knows that we're together."  
  
Kurama lifted Allie onto his back as they raced through the halls to the doorway that had been destroyed so long before. 


	29. Nature's Call

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
They slid to a halt in the barren courtyard, flinging up dust with the force of their halt. Arno stood before them, blocking their way out of his sanctum. Kurama let Albinia slide down his back then stepped in front of both the vixens.  
  
"You can't escape." The sky overhead darkened with ominous thunder clouds and lightning streaked across the sky. "This place is surrounded by my warriors." His eyes became as red as blood before a dark magic seeped into the ground beneath them. "Arise!"  
  
The ground cracked then crumbled. Zombies rose from the earth, dust from the ages falling from their rotting, fetid corpses.  
  
They gagged on the foul stench. No wonder there was so much energy around. All those Arno had trapped in his service he'd betrayed.  
  
"This isn't good." Yusuke choked.  
  
Hiei removed the scarf that covered his Jagan eye. Now he could tell that the corpses were very dry and would burn easily. The demon drew his katana, readying his fire.  
  
Kurama glanced down at Albinia. "You might want to get under cover. This is going to get ugly." His stoic voice betrayed no emotion as his gaze shifted to his enemies.  
  
The young spirit fox dashed to one of the many dying trees in the area then shot up into its branches. Her doe brown eyes gazed down with concern. They were vastly outnumbered by the zombies and she couldn't help them. She had absolutely no training in the martial arts or in controlling her reiki.  
  
Those below guarded themselves, knowing that they were in more danger than they'd been in before.  
  
Nausea welled up in Amber as she knew touching the decaying corpses was part of fighting them. But that odor was almost too much. She ran through the numbers of plants she already knew how to use. The Death Plant was nixed because they were already dead. Their battle had become that much harder. Then she blinked. "Give them roots!"  
  
"You aren't making any sense!" Yusuke declared, as he dodged a blow that came at him from a samurai type zombie.  
  
Amber dodged then kicked. The brittle flesh shattered under the force of her blow. Both halves fell to the ground with dull thuds yet still came after her. She whirled after knocking them away, knowing that another was trying to ambush her. The vixen leapt into the air, but was struck to the ground by another.  
  
A pained groan escaped her. The ground here was as hard as rock, and it had knocked most of the air from her lungs. Her hand scraped some of the soil loosened by the rising of the zombies, coming up with a handful of mushroom spores. Instinctively, she fed her reiki into them; manipulating them to do what they were supposed to with more speed. She leapt to her feet once she'd regained her air. Amber flung them to the wind. Thousands of tiny seeds landed on them and the mushrooms sprouted. Those afflicted fell to the ground, their bodies instantly turning to dust.  
  
"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!!" Hiei roared. Flame engulfed his enemies. They ran around, inarticulate screams coming from them as they caught others on fire. Finally, the few left stayed away from those burning, and surrounded the foxes.  
  
Amber kicked one away from Kurama's back. It grabbed the tattered hem of her dress, causing the fabric to rip again. A silver ear twitched; he'd heard her. They now stood back to back, warily watching their enemies. The vixen reached into a pouch that she'd made with the torn cloth of her dress and pulled out a handful of spores. "Here." She thrust them into Kurama's hand, his reiki instantly doing to them what hers had done. When I give the word, throw them.  
  
Right. Kurama continued glaring at the enemies gathered around them without any direction.  
  
Now! Amber cried. They threw the spores into the wind. Quickly, the zombies fell apart; turning into dust.   
  
Their vision cleared, revealing their friends reeling from Arno's attack.  
  
Kurama was about to attack when Amber lay a hand on his arm. Together, we are unbreakable. Her hand slid down into his, green eyes meeting gold.  
  
He calmed, sliding his free hand along her cheek to the back of her neck. Kurama drew her to him, both appearing oblivious to what was happening around them. Kurama released her hand, placing his arm around her.   
  
The wind picked up as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Slowly, the clouds overhead broke up and vanished leaving the sky a clear and peaceful blue. Their faces drew closer together, then their lips touched with a passion both had hidden since they'd been reunited.  
  
Arno growled angrily, squinting in the bright light that spilt from the sun. He staggered slightly, gathering his power then crouching. I won't let him have the power I was born to take! Arno lunged from the ground, aiming at them. I'll kill him!   
  
Just as he was about to land from his leap, the ground cracked open before him. There was no possible way for him to correct his trajectory and he plummeted into the abyss that sank into the ground beneath him. 


	30. Reunion

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
They halted at the edge of the wood, gazing out into the beginnings of the suburbs of Tokyo. It was quite a relief to see daylight againg after traispign through the tangled darkness of an evil forest.  
  
Amber sighed, shifted back to her human form which allowed a mournful howl to rise into the air. Kurama transformed as well, which startled Albinia. She'd never seen anyone do that before; apparently become human when they were something so totally different.  
  
"Allie, you had better transform as well." Amber's tone was gentle as she placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know how!" she wailed.  
  
"Calm down. All you have to do is picture yourself as a human girl and let instinct do the rest." Amber explained, removing her hand.  
  
Doe brown eyes slid closed in concentration. Little by little, the form of the spirit fox became obscured by a silvery-white aura. A much less sure howl rent the air as her aura faded away to reveal her. She opened her eyes, noticing the difference immediatly. "I did it!" She was clearly shocked by her success.  
  
Yusuke glanced around uncomfortably. He could sense a vauge prensence and didn't know what it meant. He glanced to Kuwabara. Not even he could understand; but that wasn't saying much for his intelligence. "We should leave. The adults are most likely worried sick about us by now."  
  
Hiei snorted. "That's one thing I'll never understand about you."  
  
Amber chuckled, green eyes sparkling with mirth. "And how many times have you been with family, Hiei?"   
  
The fire demon appeared startled. She had a valid point. He was rarely around any surviving family members. And he still hadn't told Yukina about him being her brother. That thought caused him to abruptly take off, blurring into the distance.  
  
Allie touched Amber's arm. "Does Tousan remember me?"  
  
"He does. This'll be a pleasent surprise for him." Amber replied. They left the forest, heading for their homes.   
  
Albinia shrank against her sister, staring at all the activity around her. She'd never seen such before and needed the calm presence of her sister to keep herself from running off. Yusuke and Kuwabara split off from them, for they lived in a different neighborhood than the foxes.  
  
"We're home, Allie." Amber delcared, opening the gate. She lifted her head, catching a familiar scent. "Is that Miyaka?"   
  
Kurama cocked his head to one side, filtering through the scents in the air. "Yes. And my okasan is also here."   
  
The trio walked up to the door then entered silently. Voices reached their ears came from the living room. They entered quietly, Allie shyly hiding behind them.  
  
"Suiichi!" Mrs. Minamo leapt from her seat, pulling her son into a hug. "You had me so worried." She drew back, glaring at him.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to worry you." He replied, submitting to his mother's authority.  
  
Kiyoshi sprang to his feet, staring at his daughter. She didn't seem to be any worse for wear. In fact, she carried herself in a way that spoke of hard-earned confidence.  
  
"Tousan, there's someone here I think you should see." Amber stepped aside, revealing Albinia.  
  
Doe brown eyes met pale green ones. Kiyoshi stared, shocked into silence. After swallowing a few times, he found his voice. "Albinia?" His eyes shone with unshed tears. "I'm so happy to see you." He drew her into a tight hug.  
  
Albinia thumped his arm and he took the hint, easing his hold. She gasped air back into her lungs. "Is that how you greet everyone that you haven't seen in years?"  
  
He appeared so startled that it was funny. The group burst out laughing. That expression rarely came to his face. It took a while, but he finally got his expression under control.  
  
Their laughing died away. "That expression was priceless!" Amber gasped, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"I agree." Kurama declared. He'd never seen that face before, not even when Amber had coaxed flowers to bloom out of season.  
  
Albinia glanced about, not sure why they'd been so amused. Sure, she'd wanted to laugh with them, but she controlled herself, afraid of how they would react. 


	31. When you ask a stupid question

Jewel in the Rough  
  
Golden Foxfyre  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Amber gazed silently at her book. It had become difficult to concentrate on her studies. What is my tousan doing? She heard small explosions coming from the training dojo out back. With a sigh, she stood up.  
  
Silently, she made her way to the dojo. Once she slid the shoji open as surprise met her eyes. "What the..." Her voice trailed off, and the sound caused him to pause.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he queried, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"You haven't done this in years. Why the sudden change of heart?" Amber gazed at him in wonder. Obviously, he was not in fighting shape anymore, but he was relearning forgotten skills.  
  
"So?" Kiyoshi shrugged. "You'd better get your sister. Her lesson should be done by now." He returned to his workout, leaving his daughter confused.  
  
Amber shook her head and closed the shoji behind her. Somehow, her father had gotten over his phobia. Oh well, she wasn't going to question it. She walked along, to the studio where her sister took martial arts lessons. A flash of red caught her eye and she turned. "Kurama!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Amber. What are you doing?" he queried.  
  
"Going to get Allie. Her lesson should be done by now." Amber replied. "You usually aren't in this neighborhood."  
  
He shrugged. "It seems that Miyaka shares an interest with your sister. That's why I'm here."  
  
They halted near the door, searching through the sea of preteens for one red head and one blond. The girls emerged, giggling about something. They wove their way through the sea of preteens to their siblings.  
  
"What's so funny?" Amber queried.   
  
"The boys in class." Allie declared, doe brown eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
Miyaka managed to get her fit of laughter under control. "They thought a couple of girls with the blue-belt rank would be easy to beat. We showed them that they were mistaken."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless." he moaned. The younger girls laughed again as they walked along.  
  
They reached an intersection and halted to wait for the walk signal. "Allie," Amber began, "why did they think that?"  
  
"Because we don't look the part." she laughed.  
  
Stupid question, stupid answer. Amber sighed. The walk signal flashed and they moved on.  
  
Traffic shot passed them as they continued down the sidewalk.   
  
"How's your otousan?" Kurama queried.  
  
"Strangely enough, he's training. I don't know what happened, but I think Grandpa had something to do with it." She grabbed Allie's arm, pulling her away from the street. A car shot passed, the stereo blaring. "Some drivers..."  
  
Kurama and his sister turned into their home, waving good-bye to the sisters.   
  
They continued to their home. "What's so strange about Tousan training?"   
  
"He hasn't done that in years, Allie." The older vixen opened the door before they walked into the house. "I'd better get back to studying. I have a huge test next week." Silently, she went back to her desk. She picked up where she left off, going over the facts and figures for her finals.  
  
In the background there were still muffled explosions, but they were ignored. Her studies were much more important right now.   
  
Even after all that's happened, I still feel like an average girl. But, I guess I'm far from that anymore.  
  
~Indeed, Sweet Vixen. You are more different than you realize.~ Fox's soul turned to the ferry girl. ~I'm ready now.~ They left the room, unnoticed by the studying vixen. 


End file.
